


I Had Him on the Ropes

by Kallanda_Lee, TheAwfulDodger



Series: Cruel to be Kind [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Banter, Bathing/Washing, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Broken Dick, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes-centric, Burlesque, Butt Plugs, Cake, Clover clamps, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, Crying, D/s, Deepthroating, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Every household needs a Sam Wilson, Exhaustion, F/M, Femdom, Food Issues, Fourth of July, Gags, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinbaku, M/M, Makeup, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, POV Multiple, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shibari, Sleepy Sex, Sub Bucky Barnes, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Steve Rogers, USO girl dress, Vibrators, dubcon, fluffdsm, penis gag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallanda_Lee/pseuds/Kallanda_Lee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwfulDodger/pseuds/TheAwfulDodger
Summary: Natasha prepares a birthday present for Steve Rogers 99th birthday. She is quite sure that her present will be way better than Bucky's. And her wrapping skills are excellent!(AKA: the fic in which a lot of kinky birthday sex is had, ropes are involved, Bucky's a little shit who gets his brains fucked out and Steve Rogers gets a VERY memorable last birthday before he becomes a centenarian!)((AKA: the epic kinky lovechild of Kallanda_Lee and TheAwfulDodger. If Star Wars can start with Episode 4, we can start with the epilogue!))*Chapter 6 has had minor edits since first posting.Dubcon tag is for chapter 10, just to be sure as people commented on it. It should however be clear by the time the story is finished that the encounter is consensual, and that Bucky has safewords (that he's not using at this moment)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the epilogue of the yet-to-be-posted series called Cruel to be Kind. Kallanda and I wanted to do a Steve-birthday fic in this series, and decided that it would work best as an epilogue. While all is well now and everyone has epic sex, it is the epilogue for a reason! So if you want to see where this story started, stay tuned for the other parts of the series.

_Avengers Tower, New York, Fourth of July, 2017_

 

 

Natasha leaned against the bar, enjoying a little reprieve from the buzz of the party. She had a glass in her hand, as did Bruce, who was standing next to her in companionable silence. The room and the sundeck beyond were filled with smartly dressed people, all here for Steve’s 99th birthday party. Natasha was watching Bucky, who was apparently charming the pants off of two of Tony’s supermodel friends.  The way the girls laughed, touched his arm and flipped their hair was a sure sign that the Sergeant still had it.

A smile played on Nat’s lips as she observed, glad to see that Bucky felt confident enough not only to be in a room full of people, but flirt with pretty women. And he was dashingly handsome in his bespoke tuxedo, hair done up in a smooth little manbun, eyes twinkling. It was only a matter of time before he’d hit the dancefloor with one of both of those models. Bruce’s face mirrored her smile, eyes also on Bucky, taking in the relaxed posture and easy smiles.

“He came a long way this year.” Bruce mused, and Natasha could only smile and nod in reply. Natasha sipped her drink as she noticed Tony making his way through the crowd, heading for Bucky. He greeted both supermodels with a kiss on the cheek before clapping Bucky on the shoulder. Bruce and Nat were too far away to make out what their teammates said to each other, but the way Bucky glanced at his watch told them it had something to do with the time. Bucky looked around, met Nat’s eyes and mouthed ‘Best present ever!’ at her, with a salacious grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

“Please tell me Tony wasn’t involved in this “awesome best present ever” Bucky has been going on about..?” Bruce groaned before downing the last of his drink. Nat checked her own watch, it was almost eleven, just half an hour or so before she would put her own plan for a memorable 99th birthday-present into motion.

Bucky made his way over to the little stage, where a brass band quartet had been setting up. He stepped on the little stage, flipped on the microphone and cleared his throat. Natasha’s eyes flicked from Bucky to Tony, who was vibrating with an unholy kind of excited energy that never predicted anything good. This would be interesting...

“Hi everyone, may I have your attention please? Thank you all for coming, as you know, today we’re celebrating Steve’s 99th birthday!” Bucky started, a tremor in his voice in the first two words, shoulders a tense line that relaxed almost immediately. He even nonchalantly stuck a hand in his pocket, flashing a grin at the crowd who had halted their conversations and turned their attention toward the stage.

“Steve, pal, come on over here!” Bucky cheerfully announced, and Natasha couldn’t help smirking as she saw a slightly embarrassed Rogers make his way through the crowd. People parted like the Red Sea, some even started up a spontaneous applause that made Steve’s cheeks flame up. Bucky just motioned him over, apparently the dormant showman in him had been awakened.

Tony very helpfully supplied Steve with a seat, and Bruce hid his face in his hands.

“Please tell me Bucky didn’t hire a stripper.” There were quite a few bigwigs at Steve’s party, so Natasha doubted that Tony would have let Bucky hire a stripper, although she could not even imagine Bucky wanting to do that.

Bucky’s 1000 watt grin increased to the intensity of the sun when Steve took his seat, and he did an excited little rock onto the balls of his feet, every inch a dancer.

“Steve, congratulations! I’m not much of a speecher, so I’ll keep this short and just propose a toast... oh wait...” Natasha narrowed her eyes as she watched the scene unfold. Something fishy was going on here...

“...you don’t have a drink!” Bucky continued, obviously setting the stage for _something._ “Let me help you out there, buddy.” And Bucky made his way over to the red velvet curtains that hid most of the stage from view. He stuck his hand through the gap and came out with a bottle of gin. Two big steps and he was back at the microphone, twisting the cap off the bottle of gin.

“Now I know you can’t get drunk, but you do appreciate a good martini. Let me mix you one...” and with that, the red velvet curtains were pulled open. A tall, water-filled martini glass stood in the middle of the stage, and in it was a beautiful young woman, reclining like she was in a bathtub . She was wearing a little sequined dress in olive green in a retro burlesque style that was very reminiscent of the 40’s. Her blonde hair was styled in a similar fashion and the red lip and black liner completed the 40’s bombshell pinup look. Her long legs dangled over the side of the martini glass, stiletto heels up in the air.

“...you like ‘em dirty, with an Olive, right Steve?” Bucky deadpanned with a smirk, as he sauntered over and upended the bottle of gin over the girl’s breasts. The liquor splashed off of the sequined dress, sparkling in the spotlights as it ran down and joined the water at the bottom. The girl threw her head back as he poured, covering her mouth with a hand in a theatrical gesture of amused shock.

Natasha’s eyes went back to Steve, whose face was a shade of red she had not seen since the early days and their first sessions with Bucky. He and Bucky seemed to be having a moment as Bucky poured the gin. Her eyes flicked back to Bucky, and sure enough, there was amusement in his eyes but a challenge as well. His eyes screamed _‘see what I did here Steve? Aren’t I clever putting you on the spot like this Steve?’_. Nat couldn’t help smiling as she saw the way her two boys looked at each other, couldn’t help being proud of Bucky for showing off how much of a brat he could be.

The moment was just that, a fleeting moment, because Bucky stepped off the stage and the brass quartet started playing Happy Birthday. Olive writhed around in the martini glass, splashing a little liquid over the side as she started crooning a Marilyn Monroe inspired version of _‘Happy Birthday Captain America’._

As Bucky stepped off the stage, he deliberately sought Nat’s eyes, and grinned winningly. ‘Best present ever!’ he mouthed again, before joining Tony at Steve’s side. Steve, who was as red as Nat had ever seen him. She heard Bruce mutter next to her and order another drink, but Olive’s act was surprisingly tasteful. After a short showy burlesque section without actual nudity, she came down from her martini glass and proved herself to be a very capable singer. The brass quartet roared and Bucky took both his supermodels to the dancefloor after whispering something in Steve’s ear that made Steve burst out laughing.

The band played on as Olive swept everyone up into a good-cheered frenzy of drinking and dancing. Nat glanced at the slender silver wristwatch that had been a gift from Clint, it was almost time to start wrapping her own birthday present for the Captain. She wanted to have the lion’s share of the work done before midnight, as the fireworks display would be both a welcome distraction and a problem she needed to work around.

Looking over at the dancefloor, she almost regretted having to pull Bucky away from the party. He was obviously enjoying himself, dancing to the music he knew from before the war, supermodels enjoying his company and showering him with attention as he was his charming self. It pulled at her heartstrings as she reminded herself that Bruce was right, he had come a long way from the passive-aggressive, stony-faced and sullen presence on Steve’s couch, who had fought every change tooth and nail.

She ran her hands over her dress, smoothing out an imaginary wrinkle, before turning to Bruce and laying a hand on his arm.

“I have to go, Bruce.”

“Calling it a night already, Natasha?” the gentle doctor enquired with a smile. He followed Natasha’s gaze as it went back to Bucky on the dancefloor, and hummed in understanding.

“Want to get him settled before the fireworks.” He stated, and Nat nodded in confirmation. Bruce smiled his oh-so-gentle smile and put a hand on top of Natasha’s.

“He couldn’t have done it without you, Natasha.” The meaning of that was left hanging in the air as Nat returned his smile.

Leaving Bruce at the bar, Natasha made her way over to where Bucky was teaching the supermodels how to lindy hop. She tapped him on the shoulder gently as she smiled at the models.

“Sorry ladies, I’m afraid I’m going to have to steal him away from you...” Bucky swiped some strands of hair that had come loose from his forehead and flashed his winner smile at the models, making a ‘what can you do’ kind of gesture. He leaned in to kiss them both on the cheek, hands snaking around their waists as he did so. Natasha rolled her eyes as she heard Bucky thank them for a great evening, telling them how nice it was to meet two such swell gals and the models tittered. One of them, the taller of the two, shamelessly palmed Bucky’s ass, exclaiming how sorry she was that he had to go already, she’d been having such a great time!

Gently grabbing Bucky by the elbow, she steered him away from the duo of blondes before things got even handsier, leading him through the crowds and towards the main entrance. She had arranged it so that Steve would be occupied till 1, he’d watch the fireworks display, then Sam would keep him busy until most of the guests had left around one at night and then he’d head down to their apartment. That gave her an approximate window of 1.5 hours. She had told Steve that she would make sure Bucky wouldn’t freak out during the fireworks, they didn’t want to have a repeat of the unexpected freakout he had at New Year’s Eve. He wouldn’t suspect a thing, and he’d take his time. It was perfect, really.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky let himself be led through the double doors and into the hallway beyond, even though he cast a longing look over his shoulder at the mass of drinking and dancing people. Natasha figured he wasn’t ready to call it a night just yet, but he had promised her to help with Steve’s gift.

“Great party...” he commented with a sigh and a smile. “...and wasn’t my present the best? Did you see Steve’s face?” Natasha steered him into the elevator, where FRIDAY greeted them politely.

“Good evening Miss Romanov, Sergeant Barnes. Your floor I presume?” the AI inquired, doors sliding shut smoothly. Letting go of Bucky’s elbow after the doors closed, Natasha mirrored Bucky’s smile as she addressed the AI.

“Yes please, FRIDAY. Can you turn the heat up in our bedroom, blind the windows, close the curtains and turn on the lights? And give me a sign when Captain Rogers leaves the party will you? Oh, and play some soft music from Steve’s playlist.”

“Will do, Miss Romanov.” The AI replied politely.

Bucky raised an eyebrow and shot a look at the redhead.

“Nat, what –exactly- do you need my help with? I’m not born yesterday, after all. You haven’t been tormenting me for the purpose of keeping me ‘nice and tight’ for nothing. Oh, and by the way – I totally draw the line at lighting fireworks from my ass, for obvious reasons. But right about now would be a good point to reveal your masterplan, you know, if you want my butt involved.” He wiggled his ass at her invitingly. He shuffled his feet a little as FRIDAY transported them down two floors and opened the doors for them. Natasha did not say anything and only gave him an enigmatic little smile. She led the way down the hall and into their apartment, Bucky trailing behind her. As instructed, the lights were on and the windows blinded behind their thick curtains. Opening the door to their shared bedroom, Natasha stepped aside to let Bucky enter.

“After you, Sergeant.” She kept her tone light, but Bucky hesitated for a split second as she called him Sergeant. He almost had a lightbulb light up above his head, and Natasha grinned inwardly, keeping a straight face for appearances sake.

The bedroom the three of them shared was done up in cream and brown, with red details. A large picture frame on the wall above the bed held a collage of pictures of the three of them. They were all snapshots of their daily life, taken over the last year. The photo from the in-ride camera on the Cyclone at Coney island,  Bucky’s face a picture of exhilaration and glee, Steve obviously green around the gills. Natasha with a giant pink teddy bear and Bucky’s arm around her neck, Steve arguing with the shooting stall proprietor in the background. The three of them eating hotdogs in Central Park. Natasha and Steve in one of Tony’s too-expensive cars, heading to a fundraiser. Bucky conked out on the floor in a spot of sunlight, novel shielding his face. The three of them in a swimming pool, Natasha on Bucky’s shoulders, Steve splashing them. A ridiculous selfie of Bucky with a stick-on handlebar mustache and a sombrero. Natasha sunbathing in bikini, sunglasses and large floppy hat, a cocktail in her hand, palm trees and a beach in the background. Steve and Bucky building a sandcastle.

On the bad days, it served as a reminder that they had come a long way, that Bucky was out and about and enjoying life these days instead of being stuck indoors like the worlds grumpiest hermit. Natasha couldn’t help looking at their collection of photos as Bucky let himself flop backwards onto their enormous bed. It had been reinforced quite heavily, not only because of their combined weight, but also had eye bolts in convenient places. It wouldn’t stand up to a Super soldier panic, but that in itself was a comforting thought.

Riding the Cyclone had almost been a rite of passage, it had been about Bucky showing the world (and himself) that he was doing good, that he had survived, weathered the storm and came out the other end stronger. It had been their first real daytrip, the first of many, and the first time Bucky had taken Steve and herself on a date. She couldn’t help smiling at the memory. Too bad they would not be able to add pictures to their collage tonight...

Bucky sighed and stretched out on top of the fluffy comforter, toeing his shoes off before pulling his feet up onto the bed too. Natasha knew exactly what those shoes cost (too much, more than the Jimmy Choo’s on her own feet) and tssk’ed, shaking her head as blue eyes flicked up at her. He huffed out a breath that sounded suspiciously like “Sorry. Geez.” and she raised an eyebrow.

“Excuse me, Sergeant?”

“Sorry, Czarina...” he replied, rolling over onto his left side to face her, propping his head up with his hand and wrinkling his tuxedo beyond recognition in the process. A smile twinkled in his eyes as peered up at her, fingers of his right hand running over the decorative stitching on the top of the comforter. He had been safely rolled up in that thing all night last night, snugged up between Steve and herself.    

It was the first night they had spent together in almost three weeks, because Steve had been away on a mission. Bucky had... coped, though not exactly thrived without Steve’s anchoring presence. It had been the first time that Steve had gone on a mission that lasted longer than a week since Bucky came home, and Natasha had preemptively taken a much more hands-on approach in the managing of their daily lives. She had kept Bucky busy and distracted with chores and tasks, and their apartment had never been as tidy or as clean. Still, it had been hard on Bucky, some of his old issues had made a reappearance. Natasha had even fed him a couple of times, to make sure he was getting enough to eat without rattling apart or resorting to protein shakes.

She had also, almost cruelly, denied him for the duration of Steve’s mission. She had teased, running her fingers feather-light over the bulge straining against his jeans. She had made him service her orally, slapping the back of his head or tapping his butt cheeks with her crop as soon as his hands strayed southward towards himself. She had even grabbed his elbow and marched him straight into the shower when he was a mouthy, bratty mess after talking to Steve on Skype one evening. There, she had pointed the showerhead at his rock hard cock, and turned the cold water on full blast. He had squealed like a little girl, but folded his hands behind his head at the same time, giving her full and unimpeded access to his dick and balls.

What Natasha had not done - not even when Bucky very politely asked for it - was penetrate him anally. She had not milked his prostate to relieve the pressure, nor had she used any plugs on him.  She hadn’t bent him over and used her strapon until he was a whimpering mess. She had not even inserted a finger to tease him mercilessly. Bucky had actually come to her and pleaded for a plug on one of his bad days. He had begged her on his knees, needing the comfort it brought. When she’d denied him again, he’d shouted obscenities at her and hid in the library for the rest of the day. That evening, she had used her leather paddle on his ass until he was crying, but he had refused to apologize even when she threatened to cane his asshole. Sobbing almost like a child, he had bashfully said he would not give apologies to someone who refused him comfort, who denied him human touch. Instead of punishment expected, she had taken him to bed, and had let him suck on two on her fingers. Later, she had  slipped two inside him and while he’d have loved more, it had felt like coming home. She had teased his prostate without granting him release, their bodies entwined like regular lovers, her cheek on his chest, her head rested under the nook of his chin. It had been then he had finally whispered his apologies, because he had truly not meant to call her sadistic, nor all those other words one should not speak to a dame.

Natasha had apologized, too, for being cold-hearted to his genuine pleas. For bad judgement. She had told him she wanted him tight and horny for Steve’s birthday, but had lost track of what truly mattered. The first part of the sentence had made his cock twitch despite his exhaustion, thinking of how torturously big Steve’s cock would feel inside him after two weeks of abstinence. He had almost come then and there, but her fingers had released pressure on his prostate, leaving him a whiny, tired, mess. As sleep had started to claim him, he’d been aware of her shifting to stroke his hair with one hand, whispering that she missed Steve a lot, too, and that he would be back soon. She’d kissed him sleepily, and he’d sighed contently before he’d fallen asleep with her fingers still inside him, body finally relaxed.

Bucky had woken up wrapped in a super soft microfleece blanket, with one of Natasha’s legs sprawled over him and red hair in his face. He’d lost any resentment that might still have lingered, and had brushed his lips over hers and had smiled as she’d woken up lazily. She had unwrapped him like the sad bun that he was and even to his surprise, had pushed him to his back and straddled him. After days of deprivation, it hadn’t taken him long to be rock-hard against her. She had let him inside her and ridden him to her own completion – like she only rarely did, even with Steve - leaving him panting and whining and begging for more. In the aftermath of her own orgasm, when he knew she always had a little less control than she liked, she had kissed him hungrily and desperately. “Don’t you ever get it into that head of yours that I don’t love you, Barnes,” she had whispered before she’d left to dress herself, suspiciously absent for a while, as if she’d overstepped one of her own unwritten boundaries.

After that, things had become easier between them. Natasha had no longer denied him her fingers, at least. In fact, she had made a game of it. One that turned out to be so frustratingly annoying that Bucky had almost regretted asking…almost. Every morning she’d cheerfully asked if he had cleaned himself –which, without a fault, he had. She had then proceeded to “inspect” him, making offhand comments about how the Captain would enjoy that tight hole. If her words had not been enough to give him an erection, then her fingers casually grazing his prostate had been. It had felt like torture, in a way, but the almost comfortable kind – the kind he could get used to, the kind that kept him needy and desperate, but also made him feel safe and owned.

There had been no more days when he truly needed to be fed, but Natasha had enjoyed gleefully feeding him rocket-shaped popsicles, encouraging him to take them in his mouth “down to the last color” at the base. She’s held the stick in her hand, sometimes pushing in just a little to urge him on.  Sometimes she’d stroked his hair, telling him how hot he looked like that, how good he was being, how far he had come since they’d met.

“Not long until you’ll have a Capsicle, not a popsicle,” she’s said one day, and he’d nearly choked on his treat.

A week before Steve was due to return, all communications had been lost, and Bucky had curled up under six blankets that Nat had stacked on top of him, trying to zone out the world. When he finally even mustered the strength to crawl out of bed, he had found Natasha missing. He’d finally found her in the gym, hair and clothes sweated through and knuckles bruised and raw from punching Steve’s reinforced punching bag. She’d looked almost guilty when she’d seen him, shaking _no_  with her head and stubbornly throwing another flurry of punches. He’d ignored her protestation, and had wrapped his arms around her even as she’d wanted the struggle free, whispering “I know, I know” until she had settled against him.

After they’d both cleaned up and felt a bit better, he’d bandaged her hands and smugly said that he’d get punished if he’d hurt himself like that. She’d looked at him in a way that could freeze water and said: “try to spank me and I’ll break your arm” and he’d only chuckled at that, saying he’d had an alternative punishment in mind.

They’d spent the evening on the couch, where Bucky had made her watch _Guys and Dolls_  and _South Pacific_ while he had his head on a pillow on her lap and her fingers were snugly inserted in his ass. While both musicals were technically after Bucky’s time, he’d seen them many times since he’d went on the road of trying to become a functioning human being. They made him feel nostalgic and mellow, and while Nat had  huffed and protested about being forced to watch   _old crap_ he could tell she secretly liked it, the fingers inside him even twitching to the rhytm of some of the songs. While she’d stubbornly denied her wrist was cramping, Bucky had known otherwise, and he’d reached out every now and then to gently rub circles on it with his thumb, while he’d feel the relief in her breathing.

The following morning they had received a personal message from Steve, and after the relief had sunk in, they had returned to their own version of normal.

 

When Steve finally came home, early in the morning on the day before his birthday, he had been so bone tired and worn down that he only had enough energy to give both Natasha and Bucky a kiss, petted Bucky’s ass and ruffled his hair before falling into bed and snoring like an ox within 5 minutes. Bucky had moaned, griped and grumped, the nerves for Steve’s big party the following night consuming him whole. It was a big event for him, the first time that a crowd ‘breached the safe-zone’ that Bucky had had inside of the Tower and first occasion where he was more or less expected to socialize and be friendly (housebroken, Tony had quipped) to strangers.

Natasha had set him to work all morning and afternoon, cleaning up Steve’s gear, unpacking his bag and doing his laundry. She had Bucky clean and polish Steve’s boots and the other leather components of his gear, had him clean and polish the shield. He had unloaded, cleaned, oiled and reloaded Steve’s guns three times without prompting, the repetitive nature of the task soothing his nerves and a sort of talisman to keep Steve safe. Afterwards, he had put all of Steve’s gear back into their respective places, ready for the next mission.

After a bath (Natasha washed Bucky’s hair) and a quick meal (a salmon pasta salad, fed to him bite by bite from her plate) she had rolled him into the quilted satin comforter on their big bed, and draped his weighted blanket over him. The scowl on his face had more to do with the early bedtime than the restriction in movement, because they had found out months ago that he slept best when he hardly had room to wriggle. Steve had immediately thrown a leg over Bucky’s and an arm over his chest, snuggling his face into Bucky’s hair with sleepy contentment, confining him further.

Natasha had flicked the lights off after turning on the bedside lamp on her side of the bed, and had settled against the Bucky-lump’s other side. The book she was currently reading was on her nightstand, and she had picked it up as the first yawn took Bucky by surprise, showing her that she was right; he was bone tired too, three Steveless weeks had taken their toll.

She had watched his eyes droop and fall shut from the corner of her eye, as he surrendered himself to the safe and warm, nigh-on inescapable cocoon she had created for him. After fifteen minutes, his breathing had deepened, and the only sounds in their bedroom was the turning of pages and Steve’s occasional contented snuffle.

And now, he was on that same satin comforter, looking positively edible in his slim fitted tux, running his fingers over the decorative stitching while glancing up at her boyishly and flirty, a smile playing on his lips.

“...so...?” he questioned, fingers still following the lines of stitching.

“...so?” she echoed, knowing full well what he meant but teasing him by drawing it out. Bucky huffed and laughed, drumming his fingers on the comforter before sitting up and tucking his legs underneath him.

“So what’s your birthday present for Steve? The one you needed my help with. No wait, let me guess.... Uuuuuhmmm gee. Hard one. Is it... me? Because I’m sure as hell not gonna top that dirty martini I mixed him, with that luscious Olive in it, bet Steve wanted to stir that, or maybe give it a good shake! Not even supertight and giftwrapped!” he snarked.

Natasha smiled one of her mysterious unreadable smiles as she passed the bed and walked into their big walk-in wardrobe. Bucky craned his neck, watching her ass as she sashayed off in her evening gown, surefooted in her Jimmy Choo’s.

“And giftwrapped you will be!” She retorted over her shoulder as she disappeared from sight. She emerged moments later, carrying an ornately carved wooden box, that she set at the foot of the bed. Bucky had never seen the box before, and rolled over onto his stomach, scooting forward towards the foot of the bed so he could peer over the edge.

The box was a reddish sort of brown, a tropical hardwood of some kind. It was carved with an intricate interlacing leaf pattern and must have cost a fortune. The brass clasps and handles added a classic feel to it, and it went very well with their bedroom decor. Natasha did not open it, but motioned at Bucky to get up.

“Up you get, Sergeant.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Up you get, Sergeant, and off with those clothes. It’s time to wrap Steve’s present!” She held out a hand with a smirk, and Bucky took it as he rolled off the bed, allowing her to pull him to the center of the room. She positoned him in the middle of the circular rug that adorned their oak floor. He shucked out of his jacket when an idea struck him. He twirled the jacket around and flung it on the bed, before loosening his tie in an obviously stripper-inspired move. Leaving the loosened tie hanging around his neck, he started opening the buttons on his shirt, one by one, before letting it slide off one shoulder, giving Natasha a coy look.

 She giggled and grabbed the ends of his tie, pulling him close and pecking him on the lips gently.

“As much as I enjoy a good show, we need to get you out of that tux and giftwrapped, or we will run out of time. Raincheck?”

Huffing out a laugh at her murmered words, Bucky kissed her back, tongue running over her lips briefly, before breaking away. She was quite a bit taller than normally in those heels, which made kissing a bit easier.

“You should wear those shoes more often... and guess I owe you a striptease.” He replied with a grin as he let his shirt slide off the other shoulder too and fall to the floor. He made short work of the rest of the tux, while Natasha busied herself by putting it on a hanger to put away. Before long, he stood naked in the center of the room, toes curling a little into the red circular rug as he stuck out his hands.

“Tadaaaa! Now, put a pretty little bow on me, Czarina!” he exclaimed brazenly, eyes following her every move with nervous excitement.  She stepped up and gave him another peck on the lips before making her way over to the box. A glance at her wristwatch told her she still had half an hour or so before the fireworks would start, so they would be fine. She opened the lid and smirked when she caught him trying to look inside over her shoulder. He’d find out soon enough.

The interior of the box as as lovely as the outside, smooth wood varnished to a deep lustrous black reminiscent of Japanese laquer work. Bundles of neatly coiled royal blue rope filled the box to the brim. She pulled one of the bigger bundles out and held it up, the soft light of their bedroom catching on it and making it shine softly. It was hefty and just the right combination of soft and rough, and would look gorgeous wrapped around Bucky’s skin, digging in just slightly in all the right places. Restricting movement while enhancing sensation as every small movement would be transferred across his entire body as the ropes moved across sensitive skin.

When she turned back around, Natasha found that Bucky’s grin had only grown, eyes twinkling with mirth at the bundle of rope in her hands.

“Have you been watching Fifty Shades Of Grey?” he quipped. They had fooled around with bondage a little before, soft leather cuffs and silk ties, but never with actual ropes. Natasha chose to ignore his remark as she circled him like a hungry predator.

“Here’s what we are going to do, Sergeant. I am going to tie you up, make you into a pretty little parcel for our Captain. Then, when he gets home, he is going to fuck you. And when he is done, he will fuck you again. And again. And then, when you feel like you just cannot take any more, he will fuck you again. Because, my dear Sergeant, I’m going to give Steve what he could never have before, a chance to let go. To go all out, no holding back, no being careful, no limitations. He will fuck you until he cannot get it up any more, until you are a dripping mess and he is sated. And you will take it, like the good pet that you are, because you are the only one who can give this to the Captain. Understand?”

Bucky gulped audibly and nodded his head, a little impressed and overwhelmed. While intimidating, the idea was very very hot, as was evident in the fact that his dick was halfhard, just from Nat describing the scene.

“I’m going to need you to use your words, Bucky.” She prompted him gently, placing a hand on his elbow. The curve of her breast pressed against his upper arm, the fabric of her gown silky soft against his bare skin, and a sudden rush of goosebumps pricked up. A shiver ran up his spine and he cleared his throat.

“Uhhm, sure, I guess? I mean, that’s a bit ambitious and I don’t know if I _can_ , but I want to? I uhm, like the idea and I’d like to try. For Steve.”

Fingernails scraped over his inner thigh and ran up to his dick, running over it in a featherlight caress before giving it a gentle squeeze, which made him harden even more.

“Remind me again what your word is?” The hand stayed on his cock, unmoving. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“You should know, you picked it! It’s red, like it’s been for over a year. Unless you want to change it now to something stupid like pinapple.” He flashed her a grin and burst out laughing as she replied with a totally straight face.

“No, that’s not going to work, what if I want to put a pineapple up your ass?” Her hand gave his hard cock a final squeeze as she said so. Bucky tried to look as serious as she did, but having a hard time when he delivered his witty reply.

“I draw the line at a banana.” Now it was Nat who burst out laughing, pressing against his side. Bucky couldn’t help laughing himself, the tension that was in the air only seconds ago replaced by comfortable acceptance. Nat composed herself again. 

“I bet I can negotiate up to an aubergine...” She mused, stepping away from his naked form.

“Pineapple to the aubergine!” he huffed with a laugh, mock expression of horror on his face.

“Enough with the produce-talk, you fruitcake, let’s get this present wrapped! Arms behind your back please Sergeant, grab your elbows.” Bucky followed her instructions immediately, and she rewarded him by running her hands over his shoulders, testing how tense he was. Judging him to be fine, she started uncoiling the rope, letting it drop between them.

The middle of the rope was marked with a white cotton thread, making it easy to double it over on itself. Natasha pulled the center of the rope through itself, making a loop that would become a lark’s head knot. She threw it over Bucky’s head in a lasso-like move that looked practised and way too smooth for Bucky’s liking, letting the rope go down to just below his nipples. There, she tightened the loop, repositioning it slightly and fed the ends through, creating that lark’s head knot at his spine.

His upper arms were now secured to his chest. She looped the two tails of the rope over his upper arms and across his chest again, right above his nipples, tying it off at his spine again. The ropes felt loose against Bucky’s skin, and he wondered what good they were going to do. Natasha split the ends and started working them over his wrists, securing his wrists together and to his chest. They looped around his wrists four times, Nat adjusting the spacing until she was satisfied. Bucky gave a little experimental wiggle, and received a playful smack on his ass as a result.

“Stand still, Sergeant, or you’ll ruin Steve’s present.” She stepped back, casting a critical eye over his body, before pulling another neatly coiled blue rope from the wooden box. Again, she uncoiled it between them, located the middle of the rope and got to work.

“Did you know, Sergeant, that the Japanse developed the art of shibari, erotic bondage,  from the system that was used to restrain prisoners for centuries? They would tie up prisoners in an aestetically pleasing way for transportation, judgement or as punishment. It was considered a form of martial art and was still practised during the war. After the war, it became a ah... popular bedroom activity...”

Bucky stood still and let her work as she talked, resisting the urge to try and peek over his shoulder. She had attached the second rope to the first somewhere behind his back, and ran it over his left shoulder, weaving it through the two ropes below and above his nipples, then back over his shoulder. There, he felt her loop it somewhere through the ropes on his wrists, and then back up over his right shoulder. She copied the design on his left as she weaved it through the ropes around his chest, constricting him further and framing his pecs. He glanced down, and the ropes pushing and compressing them made them look a little like breasts. She fed the rope over his shoulder again and tied it off behind them.

Natasha stood behind him, admiring the view. The ropes wrapping around him almost looked like a spider’s web, doubled ropes holding his arms behind him and together. Two sets of doubled rope went over his shoulders, two sets of doubled rope went around his chest, and four single strands held his wrists together, all meeting in the middle. Natasha started weaving the two long tails that were left between these, almost like spokes on a bicycle wheel, perfecting the illusion of a spider’s web on his back. At his shoulderblades, she left two little knotted loops of rope that could be used as handles.  With every pass between the spokes and every pull on the tails, the whole harness-like structure around his chest tightened a little.

When she ran out of rope, Natasha tied off the two ends and surveyed her work. She had not played with ropes in a couple of years, but apparantly it wasn’t a skill that you lost. She adjusted the placement of one of the ropes a little and nodded to herself before grabbing another coil of rope from the box.

“What, there’s more?”


	4. Chapter 4

“What, there’s more?” Bucky queried, but he stood still like a good pet. Natasha stepped up in front of him, still in her gown and Jimmy Choo’s, and gave another kiss on the lips before tweaking a nipple.

“You’re doing great Sergeant, and we don’t want to leave half of the Captain’s present unwrapped now do we? Spread your legs a little.”

He complied with reluctant curiosity, shuffling his feet apart on the red rug and digging his toes into the pile. He watched her uncoil this third rope, noting the way the middle of the rope was marked with a piece of string, making it easy to find.

“This isn’t the first time you’re weaving a web, Charlotte...” he remarked, as she looped this rope around the middle in the same way as she had looped the first one around his torso. She tied it off with a lark’s head just under his belly button.

“Pineapple.” Natasha deadpanned as she tied an overhand knot in the two tails right above his hard cock. Bucky raised an eyebrow but left it at that, knowing not to push eventhough she had joked. Between the three of them, they had enough issues for a small town, and some things were better left buried.

Bucky couldn’t help shimmying his hips a little as she put another overhand knot in the two tails and eased his cock and balls through the loop she had created between the two knots.

“I don’t think I like where this is going...” he mused aloud, the feeling of ropes on either side of his most delicate flesh already quite present, and if they would tighten like the ones on his chest had done... Natasha pinched his buttcheek viciously as she fed the rope between his buttcheeks. She put another knot in it, about 5 inches above his hole, and he could feel the thickness of the knot pressing against him, wider than the rest of the rope. The rope dragged over his hole as she pulled it through the rope around his waist, creating an interesting sensation but also raising a question in Bucky’s mind.

“Nat? How is Steve going to fuck me silly when there’s rope between my cheeks?” he blurted, filter between his brain and his mouth gone for a moment as he felt her tie the rope off at the one looped around his waist. Natasha split the ends, bringing them to the front on either side of his body.  


“This is a tie called _Kômon Sarashi Shibari_...” she told him in a soft voice, as she fed the ends through the sides of the loop around his dick and balls.

“... _Kômon_ means ‘anus’...” the right end was wrapped back over his hip and pulled through the loop that was right between his cheeks, formed by the knot behind his balls and the knot above his hole.

“... _shibari_ means ‘to tie’ or ‘to bind’...” the left end that was still dangling next to his dick was looped back over his hip too and also pulled through the loop between his cheeks.

“...and _Sarashi_ is a verb and means ‘to expose’...” with that, Natasha pulled on the two ends of the rope. The ropes pulled tight, loops opening up into diamonds. Bucky could feel his cheeks parting, being forced aside by the ropes that ran between them. The sudden air on his hole felt kind of weird, and he could not help clenching up, muscles bunching as he tried to fight the ropes and clench his buttocks tightly together. At the same time, the loop that his cock and balls were through turned into a diamondshape too, putting pressure on the root of his cock and almost creating a cockring-like effect.

“...so basically it means, ‘to tie with the anus exposed.’, so I doubt our dear Captain will have any problems fucking you silly, Sergeant.” Natasha supplied primly, as she tied the ends of the rope off, securing his buttcheeks in their spread-open position.

“Any more worries about the Captain’s sexual gratification, Sergeant?”

Bucky mewled in an almost undignified way, but did not voice any more questions. Natasha petted one quivering buttcheek and smiled, checking the time on her wristwatch while she did. A little less than ten minutes before the fireworks would start.

“Now, legs together, we have to finish wrapping you.” He shuffled his feet back together, jaw falling open in dismay, trying to peek over his shoulder at his own butt, because his cheeks stayed spread open, a good inch between them, even with his legs pressed together. Natasha pulled a final bundle of the royal blue rope out of the box and proceeded to wrap up his legs, creating the same diamond pattern on the sides of his thighs and calves. She kept the tie loose, knowing that he would need the extra room to be comfortable on his knees. The rope she had picked was just the right length, and she tied it off at his ankles.

  
 “Now Sergeant... I need you to go down on your knees. I’ll help support your upper body while you go down, but you need to make sure you don’t topple over. Okay?” Natasha leaned against his side as she bent over and gracefully pulled the Jimmy Choo’s off her feet, setting them aside before straighening up again.

Determination came over his face, and he gave a grim little nod. This was a physical challenge, and he could handle anything she threw his way. It stirred the leftover Winter Soldier inside him, faint echo of training in the tundra, ground under his knees a snowcovered permafrost, solid as a rock when his knees hit it.

“ _Da, Czarina_.”

She showed him exactly how useful those ropes would be, as she stepped behind him and grabbed the two purpose-made handles on his upper body harness. He could feel her acting as a counterweight as he started to sink to his knees. His descent, if not exactly uncontrolled, was rather ungraceful, and he was grateful for the plush carpet. His knees landed with a thud, Natasha’s hands on the ropes around his chest helping to keep his upper body upright.

Once he was down on his knees safely, Natasha stepped back to survey her handiwork. Bucky looked scrumptious, muscles framed nicely in the royal blue ropes. She left him to stew for a minute, as she picked up her shoes and put them away safely in her part of their giant walk in wardrobe. When she came back out, Bucky had not faceplanted or vanished, and still looked good enough to eat. She squeezed the tips of his fingers, checking his circulation by capillary refill, and ran her fingers under the ropes to see if they weren’t too tight.

“Feel good? No tingling?” she questioned, and he shook his head. Tingling limbs would indicate a pinched nerve, and that would not be good. FRIDAY chose that exact moment to interrupt, warning Natasha that it was five minutes before midnight. Nat stepped in front of Bucky, smiling at him but going into businessmode at the same time.

“Okay Sergeant, I am going to need you to try out those ropes, see if they hold.” She ordered, and it got her a dubious look and a raised eyebrow. Bucky gave a halfhearted wiggle, swaying from left to right a little and flexing his muscles a bit.

“No, really try them out, Sergeant, let’s see if you can get out! That’s an order!” He gave her another incredulous look.

“But Czarina, I don’t want to snap your ropes and ruin your hard work...” he offered, doubt coloring his voice. It got him a stern look and a snap of her fingers in front of his nose.

“What part of ‘That’s an order!’ did you fail to understand, Sergeant? Do I need to get the cane out? You’re in an ideal position for me to cane that tight little hole of yours!” Bucky bit his lip and paled a little, but struggled a bit harder, putting more and more pressure on the ropes. They were strong!

Natasha watched his face carefully, as he really started to make an effort to break out of her bondage. All he could do was flex and wriggle, until the moment that she could practically see the lightbulb light up above his head. He gave one last valiant effort, breathing in hard through his nose as he tried with all his might to snap the ropes binding his arms behind his back.

“What the hell is this?!” he panted as a sheen of sweat appeared  across his brow as he stilled his struggles. Natasha had been observing him like a hawk, but flashed a sweet smile now.

“Aren’t they nice? To be fair, I was afraid they would not hold, but only the best is good enough in Wakanda...” Bucky’s eyes almost rolled out of his head at that, which made Natasha’s smile morph into a sharklike grin. She made her way over to the wooden box and fished a card out from under the rest of the coils of rope. It had a bald eagle in a birthday hat on the front. Nat cleared her throat and read out loud in a too-cheerful voice.

“Dear Steven,

I hope this gift will be as useful  as Natasha said it would be. These ropes have a core made of vibranium, and should withstand a superhuman’s strength.

Happy birthday from Wakanda,

His Royal Highness, T’Challa, Son of T’Chaka, King of Wakanda.”

She slipped the card back under the coils of rope in a no-nonsense way, dusting off her hands in a ‘and that’s that’ kind of gesture.

“Maybe we should change your name from Bucky to Guppy because you’re doing a pretty good fish impression there, Sergeant...” She tapped a finger under his chin to make him close his mouth, that was hanging open in shock. He closed it with a snap, swallowed audibly and scowled.

“NATASHA! WHAT THE HELL!”

“One more minute until midnight, Miss Romanov.” FRIDAY piped up, drawing their attention away from T’Challa’s (admittedly very generous) birthday gift for Steve. Thanking FRIDAY, Natasha moved in front of Bucky, putting her hands on his hair. He scowled up at her, eventhough all traces of humor had gone from her face. She stroked his hair gently, and the realisation dawned on him that she had timed this down to the minute. The big Fourth of July fireworks show would start any second now, and he had nowhere to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kômon Sarashi Shibari tie (WARNING VERY NSFW!): http://ds-arts.com/RopeArt/Komon/Komon.html


	5. Chapter 5

On New Year’s Eve, the fireworks had triggered a massive panic attack, where Bucky had not only totally destroyed their living room in his panic, but had ran away and hidden himself somewhere in the Tower. It had taken Nat and Steve 5 hours to find him again, curled up in a ball in the locker room’s sauna. Thankfully, the sauna had been turned off, making it just a cool and dark pineclad room without windows. Bucky had been covered in all the bathrobes and towels he could get his hands on, and had been a shivering little ball of misery. After they had spent the rest of the day coaxing him out, he’d been silent for the better part of three days, refusing affection in all forms, including food.

Bucky scowled at Natasha more, sly cunning manipulative woman that she was! She had made sure he wouldn’t be running off and---BOOOM! A loud crack of the first opening volley of the fireworks show stopped his train of thought in its tracks. He couldn’t help flinching, but Natasha kept petting his hair. The blinds and curtains did a good job of keeping the lights and colorful flashes out, but the noise filtered in just the same. Steve’s soft 40’s playlist was drowned out by the cacaphony outside. Bucky shuddered violently as a kind of staticky buzz started up inside his skull, panic clawing at his heart. He started fighting the ropes again, in a desperate frantic sort of way, like a trapped animal. Natasha calmly pressed his face into her stomach, hands never leaving his head and continuing the petting motions.

“It’s okay, Bucky...” she murmured, loud enough to be heard over the screeching and booming of the fireworks outside, but soft enough to compell him to focus on her voice.

“it’s okay, it’s only fireworks. You’re safe, it’s Steve’s birthday, I’m here. It’s 2017, the fourth of July. You’re good, you’re doing good, just breathe. You’re safe, we will keep you safe. Just breathe, deep breaths, in-two-three, and out-two-three. In-two-three, out-two-three.” She kept up a steady litany as the show went on outside. She could feel him shudder against her stomach, but trying to breathe steadily. He stopped struggling in a blind panic, but it took him a while before he succeeded to take steady breaths, chest heaving in its rope constriction.

The fabric of her gown over her stomach was getting wet, his tears and saliva soaking through it as he shuddered through his measured breathing. Her hands never left his hair, petting him for the 15 minutes or so that it took for the fireworks show to finish. She crouched down as the noise outside quieted, tilting his head up and stroking the tearstracks from his cheekbones.

“Hey, there we go, it’s over now, you did great! It’s over, all done, you’re safe and nothing happened. I’m so proud of you, Bucky!” she offered, hands still running over his face, smoothing his damp hair back and wiping away the last of the tears. She peppered his brow, cheeks and nose with small kisses before kissing him on the lips as he gave a final shudder, actively willing himself to get his shit together and calm down.

“I’m good.” He managed to croak as she gave him one final kiss on his forehead before straighening up again.  

Ï’m good.” He croaked again, steeling himself. Voicing it was as much for himself as it was for Natasha’s benefit. It was almost like convincing himself. He sniffed once before looking up at her, trying to put his old mask of bravado back into place.

“Are you done wrapping me?” he asked, as if he had not just been panicking like an animal caught in a trap. It was obvious to Natasha that he wanted to move on, get away from his moment of weakness and back to the safety of the present, where he was their good pet and he had nothing to be afraid of. She answered with a grin, loving the way he tried to be the little shit that he was; even in the aftermath of a panic attack.

“Wellll... as a matter of fact... I wasn’t quite done with you yet.” Bucky shifted on his knees a little, grateful for the distraction. Natasha looked him over from head to toe, making sure she could leave him for a minute while she fetched the rest of the supplies. His cock had softened and he was a little red in the face from crying, but he would be fine. She winked at him before stepping into their ensuite bathroom, where she whetted a washcloth and grabbed her make-up bag.

When she came back out, she proceeded to gently wash his face, wiping away the last traces of his panic attack. Afterwards, she started to apply a shade of ruby red lipstick to his lips with a steady hand. He looked up at her from underneath his impossibly long lashes, but opened and closed his mouth like she directed him to.

“Let’s get you all prettied up for the Captain, Sergeant...” she mused, as she capped the lipstick and threw in back in the bag. “Normally, I’d have you bite a tissue to get the excess lipstick off, but I think it will look very pretty smeared on the base of the Captain’s cock. Look up for me?” Bucky gave her a dubious  look but copied the way she was demonstrating,rolling his eyes up and keeping them that way.

Natasha took mascara from her make-up bag, and started applying it to Bucky’s lower lashes. She instructed him to close his eyes, so she could cover his upper lashes too. It took some time, but finally, Bucky’s lashes were covered well enough to meet Natasha’s high standards. She debated using eyeliner on him for a second, but doubted if he would do well with a pencil right next to his eyeball, and decided against it. The mascara alone would run nicely too, as she had not used a waterproof one.

“There you go, almost done.” She ruffled his hair as she returned her make-up bag to the ensuite and stepped into the walk in wardrobe. Bucky could hear her rummage around in one of the toy drawers, and taking something from the rail that held her dresses. He craned his neck to see what was in her hands as she came back out, but it was hidden by a black garment bag. She laid out the garment bag on the bed, and let the toys drop on top of it, where he still could not see. He huffed out a breath in frustration because he could not satisfy his curiosity.

“Oh come on, Nat, stop with the secrecy already! I’m dying over here!”

“Don’t whine or I will add a blindfold to the ensemble!” she threatened, eventhough she knew she wouldn’t. After all, if she covered up those pretty eyes, there would be no streaks of mascara colored black tears down his cheeks when he was pushed over the edge of pleasure into discomfort and numbness as Steve took what he wanted.

Bucky snapped his mouth shut and rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help smiling when Natasha grabbed a bottle of lube and a plug from the pile on the bed. The plug was red silicone by the looks of it, not too big but curved upwards so it would sit at his prostate and drive him crazy. Bucky felt a hot flash of arousal zing through him as he watched Natasha lube up the plug and three fingers before stepping behind him.

“I know it has been three weeks, but you DO NOT have permission to come. Not yet. Let’s not ruin Steve’s gift. She sank to her knees behind him, putting one hand on his hip for balance. It felt comforting and warm, sitting there, a stark contrast to the cold, lubed finger that prodded at his exposed hole.

She started preparing him efficiently, but with a little too much lube for Bucky’s liking. He could feel it drip down his crack and onto his balls, cold and wet, gooey and gross. She avoided his prostate, focussing on stretching his tight sphincter with her fingers, until it was loose enough so she could slip the plug in. The red silicone was also slathered generously in lube, and he welcomed the sensation of the plug sliding through his sphincter, the last bit being sucked in by his greedy hole as it closed around the slimmer neck of the plug. When it slid home, the tip nudged against his prostate and he could not help letting out a gasp. Natasha gave it a final little shove, pushing it in a bit more, and when she pulled back it sort of sank into a natural position.

“There you go Sergeant, nice and full in that snug little hole of yours.” She left him to get used to the stretch as she quickly went to wash her hands. Bucky tightened around the plug a bit, feeling how it nudged into his prostate just a little more when he clenched. He was in the process of finding out if he could work up a rhythm that was somewhat satisfying when Natasha pulled the next item off the bed and dangled it in front of his face.

“Know what these are?” They looked like nipple clamps, but different. The chain connecting them had a little star dangling from it.

“I bet they’re not to hang your laundry with, Czarina!” Bucky quipped, but the grin that broke out on Nat’s face puzzled him a little. She started caressing his left nipple with her free hand, giving it a little pinch to make it stiffen up. It sent bolts of lightning down to his cock, which was now as hard as it had been before the fireworks show.

“These are Japanese clover clamps, Sergeant... They are actually used to embroider kimono, to keep the silk stretched out nice and tight.” And at that, she attached the first of the two clamps on his left nipple, keeping hold of the chain and other clamp so it would not pull on his sensitive little nub. He gasped, although the pinch from the clamp wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. She started to massage his right nipple with her free hand, rubbing and pinching until the little nub of flesh stood erect on his chest, pec framed nicely by the ropework.

“You see, they’re a pretty neat invention, because once you pull on the chain...” She placed the second clamp on his right nipple, letting the chain dangle between them, brushing over the ropes and his skin.

“...the clamps tighten, and stay that way.” She gave the chain a little tug, and the clamps went from a gentle pich to a noticable bite. Bucky wriggled and huffed out a breath, looking down at his chest with a mixture of lust and horror.

“I hope for your sake that the Captain had enough of a handhold with those ropes, or your poor little nipples will be in for a long night!” she teased, running a nail over the pinched little nubs, then scratching over his aureola above the clamps.

“I thought you were Russian, not Japanese!” Bucky groused, eventhough the idea of ever-tightening clamps was turning him on even more, while he considered himself to be as far away from a masochist as a person could get. Natasha flashed him a sugarsweet smile and tapped a finger against her chin.

“Now all we need is a nice kimono to finish wrapping you like a pretty Japanese present, Sergeant.” She picked up the black garment bag and unzipped it. The flash of red, white and blue did not look like a kimono at all...

“But I have something much better... the Captain is Captain _America_ after all, and not Captain Japan. And you will look so cute in his colors!” With that, she pulled a USO girl dress from the garment bag with a ‘tadaaaa’ like movement.

“Tell me, do you still think your present is better than mine?” She batted her eyelashes at him while looking like the cat that got the canary.

“Oh HELLLLL no! No way, nope no nyet nein, never. You’re not putting me into THAT!” Bucky blurted out , shaking his head for emphasis, scowl firmly back on his face.

“Oh don’t be a spoilsport and ruin the Captain’s suprise now! Besides, you’re not going anywhere which basically means I can do whatever I want.” Natasha remarked airily, while she unzipped the back of the skirt. She raised an eyebrow at the look of his face, dress in her hands and ready to be pulled over his head. Bucky looked away for a few long moments, grateful that Natasha gave him a little space to work through this. After a minute, he looked back up and her and gave a grim little nod.

“For Steve.” He muttered.

“For Steve.” She echoed, proud little smile on her lips. She had foreseen that he might have trouble with this particular part of her plan, because his appearance was one of the few things that was actually  still under Bucky’s control. He knew he looked good and liked looking good, his style ranging from smart suits to torn jeans and henleys, but rocking it all.

She started working the USO girl dress over his head. The halter buttoned at the back of the neck, and the skirt unzipped most of the way, so it was easy to pull it over the ropes. She zipped the skirt back up once it was positioned correctly, and pulled the top over his chest, covering up the clamped nipples. She closed the button in the back that kept the halter part up as he squirmed a little from the added pressure on his nipples.

“If you want me to sing ‘The Star Spangled Man With A Plan’ you’re sorely mistaken!” Bucky growled, sounding a little short of breath.

“Who said anything about singing?” Natasha retorted, as she grabbed the next toy off the bed and let it dangle from her hands nonchalantly. It was an intimidatingly large black penis gag, one that would certainly hit the back of his throat and trigger his gag reflex.

“...but you can always try to hum?” Bucky had another lightbulb moment as he saw the monster that would soon go into his mouth and down his throat if Natasha got her way. She had been feeding him popsicles in an obscene manner all week, pushing them down his throat as far as she could. Eventhough they had worked on him taking all of Steve into his mouth before, he had not done so recently, and was probably a bit out of practice. Something clicked in his head, and he accepted her challenge by opening his mouth.

“Good pet!” she praised, as she gently but surely started sliding the penis part of the gag into his mouth. He breathed through his nose like he had learned long ago, when she had him practise on Steve, and held still as best as he could. The silicone monster hit the back of his throat and he couldn’t help gagging a bit, saliva welling up and gathering behind his teeth. Bucky focussed on getting his gag reflex under control as Natasha stopped pushing in and held still. It took a little time, but after a while, she started pushing in further, inching forward until Bucky’s lips hit the leather panel that would cover his mouth.

“Great job, Sergeant!” she praised, as she secured the leather strap behind his head, making sure not to catch his hair in the buckle.

“We need some finishing touches!” She gleefully pulled the matching USO girl hat from the garment bag and perched it on Bucky’s head. He was too focussed on his breathing and keeping his gag reflex under control to really protest. Natasha set it at a jaunty angle that was an echo of the way Bucky had worn his service cap. She clapped her hands in glee at the end result.

“Oh SARGE! You look good enough to eat!” she exclaimed, almost hopping on the spot. “One more thing though!” A star spangled satin ribbon was all that was left on the bed, and Natasha ran it through her fingers a couple of times, enjoying the way Bucky’s eyes were almost glazed over but he kept his focus on her. A drop of saliva ran from the corner of his mouth, while down south, a drop of precum ran down his hard dick simultaneously.

She knelt behind him one last time, and tied his big toes together. It was the ultimate final touch, making sure he couldn’t even wriggle his feet seperately. Bucky huffed a protest behind the leather mouthpanel of the gag, digging his teeth into the groove that had been designed for just that purpose.  She nudged  the plug in reply and tweaked the rope that held his buttcheeks apart.

“No whining, Sergeant. You look positively scrumptious and Steve will just eat you up! Now, stay there while I get the cake.”

The look of confusion on Bucky’s face was priceless, and he made an questioning little humming sound around his gag. He could not imagine how cake would be involved, but Natasha had been suprising him all evening. When she came out of the walk-in wardrobe carrying an enormous three-tiered cardboard cake, he groaned and rolled his eyes at her. The grin on her face was so big that it was rather comical. Bucky huffed a laugh around his gag, blowing the saliva that had been pooling in his mouth out from behind the leather panel that covered his lips and making it run down his throat in a messy wet trail.

“You just sit there and look pretty, Steve will be here soon. You don’t have to try and jump out, wouldn’t want to ruin that nice little dress.” With that, she lifted the cardboard cake over his head and lowered it down. The cardboard cake came down around him and it got darker as it descended. It was a little on the low side, and knocked the USO girl hat from his head. It flopped on his shoulder and slid off to land next to his side.

Soon enough,Bucky was encased inside the cardboard cake, darkness surrounding him. It was kind of hot and stuffy inside it, and he could hear his own breathing quite loudly inside the small space. Natasha was moving around outside, tidying away the last items so the room would be neat and tidy. She tapped the cardboard cake to get Bucky’s attention.

“Steve will be here in 10 to 15 minutes. If you need to, your signal is moving your head forward and tapping your forehead against the cake. Try it?”

Bucky gingerly moved his head forward a little and sure enough, it hit the side of the cake with a dull thud. Always a good thing to be reminded he was safe. Natasha smiled as she heard Bucky follow her instruction and use the safe-signal. She quickly changed into her own outfit, a little white baker’s dress with red detailing. It came complete with a chef’s hat, which she put on her head, laughing as she saw her own reflection. A whisk completed her ensemble.

She grabbed the box of cupcakes she had hidden under the bed, and started placing them on top of the middle tier of the cardboard cake, spreading them out a little. Two of the cupcakes were placed on the top tier, and she stuck a candle shaped like a nine in each. It was a little too much to put 99 cupcakes on this joke of a cake, so she had just gotten nine. Three for each of them. Lighting the candles, she looked around and realised that she had actually pulled it off and that the warm tingly feeling inside her stomach was not only anticipation, but satisfaction as well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat’s outfit: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/84/66/53/8466536d902daae4a7de27cb901c3a06.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Kallanda writes porn while on holiday, we're happy to present chapter 6! More soon! :P ~Dodger

Steve had suspected there had been some sort of birthday surprise going on. He knew he was not the best person to spot intrigue – that was Natasha’s forte, after all – but neither Sam, Bruce, nor Clint had been exactly subtle in their attempts to stall him. When even Wanda got involved, and pulled him out on the roof garden where she made all the flowers bloom at once under a starry sky for the honor of his birthday, he suspected this was something Natasha might have put her up to.

Not that he didn’t believe Wanda liked him and wanted to give him something nice. Not that he didn’t incredibly enjoy the moment, where he was safe with his friends in the 21st century and literal magic happened. It’s just that everything done seemed to be designed deliberately to take up time and his friends were more….efficient, normally.

He had felt guilty throughout the fireworks, feeling his place was with Bucky. Steve had imagined he could have held him tightly, hands on his ears, kissing his forehead through the whole ordeal of booms and bangs. Bucky was safe with Natasha, he knew that. But he couldn’t help but feel like it was a personal failing.

Steve wasn’t too damn fond of the fireworks, either. As a child, being poor, it had always seemed like a gift from the universe that the sheer accident of birth had granted him free fireworks. But so many years later, after having seen the trenches in Europe and having heard that deep, threatening roar of artillery in the distance – he was no longer fond of it. It reminded him more of his losses than of his victories.

And Bucky…Bucky was a victory in so many ways. While he might never be completely _okay_ in the ways normal people used the word – he was safe, he was healthy, he was eating. Despite layers upon layers of Hydra abuse and programming, he had relearned to love, and to be loved in return.

Steve had stood with his guests to watch the fireworks, more out of duty than desire. Part of being Captain America was still politics – and while he silently loathed that part, he also knew it was necessary.

He had wanted to get up to their quarters as soon as he could, and he’d seen the stalling as an annoyance before he figured out what it was about – after he had, he just tried to make the most of it, genuinely taking the time to talk to his friends while Natasha and Bucky were carrying out whatever plan they had come up with.

At around 1 AM he was talking to Sam about what was going on at the VA. Sam still volunteered whenever he could, despite Avenger duties. Steve actually enjoyed the conversation. He was amazed and happy  at how many things were available to veterans now, compared to when he was young. No one even knew about PTSD, then. Eventually something beeped in Sam’s pocket and he took out his phone. His face lit up, but Steve could tell and act on the man if he saw one. Sam was a good man, a good soldier….but a lousy actor.

“Well, whaddaya know? Looks like Nat set me up with that foxy assistant Helen has…probably should check that out.”

Steve crossed his arms and didn’t even try to hide his smug grin.

“So, Natasha and Bucky are ready with their master plan, huh?”

Sam shrugged and lifted up his hands as in surrender. “Look, man. I know nothing. I’m Jon Snow.”

When Steve frowned a little, Sam added: “Yeah, you probably don’t know that reference. Maybe not a show for you. Anyway, like that girl that hangs around the spiderkid says: Go get ‘em, tiger?”

Steve patted Sam on the shoulder amicably. He was glad to have friends like these, but he was also anxious to get back to Bucky and Natasha.

“You keep the party going, hey? You can borrow one of my uniforms if they miss me too much!” he told Sam, and took his leave.

“Careful, I might keep it.” Sam joked after him. Steve didn’t even mind.

On his way down in the elevator, he had a knot in his stomach, as if he were showing up on a first date and fearing he’d mess up. Not that Steve had many traditional dates, but in a way that made it worse. This mattered…more.

Whatever he had been expecting when he opened the door to their quarters, in wasn’t…this.  There was a giant cake in the middle of the room. It looked like it wasn't actually for consumption, but some little cupcakes on one of the tiers did look edible. Next to it, Natasha was standing in an almost ridiculous sexy baker outfit, complete with hat and whisk, and she made a ‘ta-da’ motion pointing at the cake.

“Hey honey, you’re home!” she exclaimed cheerfully.

A muffled sound came from inside the cake. It sounded distinctly human.

“Natasha, what’s going on?” he asked, genuine worry creeping into his voice. For a brief moment, a scenario unfolded in his heard where Bucky and Natasha had brought him a bad guy like cats bring dead animals – they were assassins after all.

His worries were fortunately taken away when Natasha frowned at the cake and knocked on the side. “Hush, you’re ruining the surprise!” she said and another, somewhat discontented human grumble came out of the cake.

Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed in an exaggerated way. “Guess that will have to do.” She removed two cupcakes from the top tier and moved them to a table nearby, next to an ice bucket that contained something that looked like champagne, but the bottle had Cyrillic writing. Steve noticed that both cupcakes on the top tier had a candle with a ‘9’ and smiled with fondness.  Natasha then continued to remove the rest of the cupcakes and adjusted her uniform. Not that it mattered much – when she leaned over to lift the cardboard cake, Steve had full view of her stockings, garters and white lace panties. Still, even after all this time, a faint blush surged over his cheeks.

What was next, coming from under the cake, didn’t quite help with the blush. Bucky Barnes, dressed in a USO dress, was on his knees and at least partially tied up. His mouth was plugged with something large, and someone – Natasha, most likely – had  put mascara on him. Attempts had been made to do his hair, but it was as messy as Steve was used to, a discarded little hat lying near one of Bucky’s bound knees.

Steve couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. There was an element of shock, and he flushed even harder, but there was also that tingly excitement in his neck, and a twitch in his pants that notified him his cock was taking interest.

Bucky blinked as his eyes re-adjusted to the light. The first thing he saw was Steve Rogers with a completely dumbfounded look on his face. He looked like he was about to say “what the hell is going on”, but couldn’t find the words.  The second thing Bucky saw was Natasha Romanova in one of those sexy baker outfits one finds at a carnival store. All the plugs, gags and ropes couldn’t stop him from laughing at the scene before him. His laughter started as a deep gurgling noise around his gag. It made it harder to breathe, but he couldn’t stop if he tried, pushing oxygen in and out of his nostrils frantically. The more he tried to remain serious, the more he failed. The sound he was making was an unholy mix between a suffocating astronaut and a pig being slaughtered, but he wasn’t going for subtlety here. Natasha feigned outrage over his amusement, and whacked him over the ass with her whisk. It hardly stung, though, and it only made him laugh more. He lost  the already precarious balance he had on bruised knees, and flopped over face-down. Still his body wouldn’t stop convulsing with laughter. He was having trouble getting enough air, and the lack of it made him light-headed and even more amused, until he was lying cheek-down on the floor. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was making more bizarre noises as his throat convulsed around the gag while his gut was producing bellowing laughter. He felt like he might pass out, but delicate hands quickly unfastened the gag and the oversized toy slid out of his throat unceremoniously.

Steve was still staring at him, and they made eye contact as Bucky was trying to catch his breath.

“Holy Mary mother of God, that thing is _big_ ”, Steve said.

“That’s…that’s what she said,” Bucky croaked, voice still distorted, then burst into another laughing fit Natasha tossed aside the whisk, and started spanking his ass. It might have still been playful, but it had a mean sting to it and his laughter finally subsided as it actually started to hurt.

“Ow, ow, ow…whatcha…ow, hitting me for, ow, ow, I didn’t, ow, pick out the ow ow outfits.”

“On your knees, Sergeant,” Bucky heard Natasha say, and he was being pulled up by his hair. He wiggled until he found some stability, and now that his laughing fit had subsided, he felt terribly exposed.

“Damn, these weren’t supposed to run until later,” Natasha said and she tapped a napkin under his eyes, cleaning up smudged mascara.

“So how do you like your birthday present, Cap?” she asked, turning to Steve.

“It’s very….hot,” Steve said, all flustered.

“It’s not just your favorite sergeant giftwrapped in rope,” Natasha said.

Steve lifted an eyebrow.

“Your present, I mean…”Natasha elaborated. “Your present is that you get to fuck him how long and how often you like, until all of that supersoldier stamina of yours is spent.” Natasha couldn’t help but motion favorably at his muscular frame, and Steve smirked at that, being reminded of the awe people had when he first came out of the machine.

“But…all of it?” Steve asked, worry creeping into his brow. “You sure he can?”

Bucky rolled his eyes like a 5-year-old- trying to explain his favorite TV show to an adult who just didn’t _understand_. “Afraid of a challenge, Stevie?” he said almost petulantly, with that shit-eating grin of his.

“He said he wants to try.” Natasha could see Steve relax visibly and tsss'ked at him.

“What do you think I am, an amateur? Besides, as you can see he is perfectly capable of giving input. He got ungagged prematurely anyway. Now go enjoy your present.”

Steve drank in the sight before him. Bucky Barnes, with his hair down, in that ridiculous USO girl dress that didn’t leave much to the imagination. Steve had been playing this game long enough to know he was expected to do an inspection. His cock was already half-mast end he hasn’t even _done_   anything. He took Bucky’s face between his hands, looking at the smudged make-up, outlined by messy dark tresses. The Sergeant’s lips were a sinful red, a mix of Natasha’s excellent choice of lipstick and Bucky’s natural inclination to flush there when he was gagged.  Now that Bucky’s amusement was subsiding, Steve could see a deep lust returning to those features, cheeks flushed, pupils dilated and lips swollen. He ran his thumb over the Bucky’s lips, and for all his wisecracking he was soft and pliant now, placing soft kisses on Steve’s skin, allowing the thumb slip into his mouth effortlessly. Without Steve even asking, Bucky started to gently suck, and it sent a jolt straight to Steve’s cock. He met Bucky’s eyes as he was looking up to him, working his mouth like it was second nature, a promise of many sinful things to come.

“It’s beautiful,” Steve said truthfully. “I’m sure I will enjoy it very much.”

When Steve withdrew his hand, Bucky let out a frustrated whine at the loss, but he remained in position. Steve crouched down in front of him and ran his fingers down the halter of the dress. Bucky’s nipples were clearly visible under the fabric, both pecs outlined by rope above and under. The nipples themselves were clamped and connected with a chain that almost looked like a necklace across Bucky’s cleavage. Natasha had attached a gold star to the chain, and it dangled and moved in sync with Bucky’s breath. Steve took hold of the star and tugged at it, putting strain on the clamps under the dress.

“Stop…stop yanking my chain,” Bucky hissed, but his quip was laced with an edge of pain. Steve let go of the star, but ran both hands  under the dress, feeling Bucky’s clamped nipples without the inhibition of fabric. Thy felt swollen and hot under Steve’s hands, and Bucky grimaced as he rubbed them. How long had he been in that cake, Steve wondered? How long had those precious pink nubs of flesh been suffering?  Steve released one clamp and Bucky let out another painful hiss as Steve kneaded the erect nipple between his fingers. When he was done feeling around, he put the clamp back in place with Bucky protesting.

“Ow, hey, I thought you were going to unwrap me.”

That earned Bucky a few smacks on the ass by Natasha. “Don’t make me get my cane,” she threatened.

Steve just continued steadily. It was a strange, almost drunken power he felt. He was allowed to do this. He could touch anywhere, do almost anything. No-one was going to stop him, hell it was even welcomed. It was still a strange thought to wrap his head around – but today, on his birthday, he would try to make the most of it.

“Those are clover clamps,” Natasha told Steve. When she saw a questioning look on his face, she added: “they can be quite painful when you pull them – because they keep getting tighter - but that shouldn’t stop you.”

“Hey,” Bucky protested, and that only earned him a vicious tug at the chain from Natasha. He yelped at the genuine pain, but knew better than to comment again.

“I did not ask for your input, Sergeant,” she said, then beckoned the Captain to come look at the other side.

Steve’s eyes actually widened when he saw the intricate spider web of ropes tied over Bucky’s back, clearly visible at the back of the halter top.  There was a handle on either side made of rope, and Natasha smiled victoriously when he hooked his hands into each of them.

“That looks like an actual work of art,” he said, and he meant it. This took no less skill than an etching or a drawing.

“You can hold on to those when you need grip,” she said grinningly. Bucky made a noise of protest, but knew better than to actually voice his dissent again.

Steve ran his gaze down Bucky’s back, over the arms securely entwined and secured by more rope, down to the hem of the USO dress.  
The skirt of the dress looked shorter than Steve recalled,  barely even reaching Bucky’s roped thighs. Maybe it was just that Bucky was tall  - in any case, it did not leave much to the imagination. Steve placed his hands on Bucky’s hips, trailing down, feeling the ropework under his fingers. Almost tentatively, he pushed the skirt up and audibly gasped at the sight of what was under it. Bucky’s ass was perfect as ever, and the ropes only seemed to accentuate the shape. He was fascinated the how the ropes were pulling, deliberately exposing Bucky’s hole. He could see the plug lodged snugly inside, and Bucky gasped as Steve touched it, and pushed it in ever so slightly.

“Completely ready for your use,” Natasha told Steve as she placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder, and Steve could feel his chest contract, depriving him of air in similar ways as his asthma used to.

“Lord have mercy,” he breathed out, cheeks flushed and voice ragged from arousal. Natasha looked pleased.

“Oh, and two more things you need to know, Cap. One, the Sergeant wasn’t allowed to orgasm, nor to be penetrated by anything larger than two fingers in your absence,…”

That alone send the blood rushing to Steve’s cock in full force and his jolt of arousal almost drowned out the rest of Natasha’s words, though he really tried to get back with the program.

“…two,” Natasha continued,” that cute little plug rests on the prostate and comes with a remote control.”

Before her words had even properly registered, she pushed a little square box in his hand. It appeared to have a simple one-and off button, and about 4 different settings in intensity.  Steve flicked the switch from “off” to “on”, and the slightest buzz reached his ears. For the first few seconds nothing seemed to be happening, but then he could see the muscle tension in Bucky’s body, struggling against the ropes ever-so-slightly while still trying to stay obediently on his knees. Steve flicked the little joystick into second gear, and Bucky’s shivers increased, and a deep moan escaped from his lips.

Natasha  walked back to Bucky’s front, and fisted his cock in her palm. The precome already glistened on her fingers – three weeks of denial having sent Bucky right to the edge.

“You’re not allowed to come yet, Sergeant,” she said, and he whined in frustration.

Steve was overwhelmed by how incredibly hot the scene before him was. Two of the most attractive people he’d ever seen, putting on a show for his benefit. He flicked the little box to third gear and  Bucky’s knees almost gave. He swayed closed to Natasha, but she pushed back in time, steadying him back on his knees.

“Captain, please,…” he begged. But the little voice in Steve’s had that realized he was truly allowed to be in charge here did not want to give in yet, wanted to savor the sight before him a little more.

“You heard what the Czarina said,” Steve said.

Bucky leaned over a looked at Natasha with big, pleading eyes looking up at her. “Pleeeease,” he whined and he leaned in to kiss the inside of her thigh. She released her grip on his dick and stroked his hair. “Patience, Sergeant, you might come more times than you bargained for today.”

Steve could see Bucky’s head shift, and before he good and well realized what was happening, one of Natasha’s garter straps were between his teeth  and he _tugged_ hard at the clip, head visibly bobbing. When he released the clip from his mouth, it snapped free from the stocking and the elastic band snapped back, the clip nicking Natasha’s inner thigh. She yelped in pain, jumping up as if she’d been stung by a bee.

Bucky’s snorted over the sound of the humming plug, and Natasha  rubbed over her thigh with a baffled look on her face.

“What the…” she said, but Steve had already joined Bucky in laughter, and even Natasha failed to keep a straight face.

Natasha grabbed Bucky by the ear, and twisted it as if he were a naughty schoolboy, and he shrieked indignantly.  She used her other hand to smack the tip of his cock a few times, and he curled in on himself as much as he could, almost sobbing.

“Still…worth it,” he breathed as he grimaced in pain.

“You’re lucky this is Steve’s gig, or you’d be getting the cane,” Natasha said, but it was clear as day to both Bucky and Steve that she was having trouble keeping a straight face.

Bucky yelped as Steve  pulled at one of the rope handles, and the ropework tightened around his body while Steve unexpectedly placed a few spanks on his ass, making him contract around the plug.

“Behave,” Steve said, voice still amused. Bucky’s now mildly reddened cheeks outlined the plug perfectly, and Steve was itching to remove it and replace it with his cock. But he, too, knew the merit of a delayed orgasm. He’d draw this out just a little bit more.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been a slight edit in chapter 6, nothing big, but you might want to go check it out. It's right after the Great Reveal. We figured Nat spelled it out to Bucky, but not to Steve, so we remedied that! ~Dodger

“Right,” Natasha said, “off with this then.” She took off her silly little hat, and pulled the baker’s dress over her head, only to reveal a white lace bodice with matching panties. She looked almost innocent for a while, like a blushing bride, but then she rested her foot on Bucky’s shoulder with a wicked grin, and reattached her snapped garter with played casualness as both men got a first row view of her crotch.

Steve honestly didn’t know who he wanted more now, his nostrils assaulted with both the scent of her and Bucky’s arousal. When she put her leg back down, he reached for her, pulling her down into a kiss over Bucky, who got a face full of her cleavage, and definitely wasn’t complaining.

“Thanks for the present,  Natasha, you did a great job wrapping it up.”

She smiled and Bucky placed a kiss on the curve of her breast – no shenanigans this time – leaving a faint outline of red lipstick above the white lace.

Natasha chuckled as she realized what Steve was staring at.

“Here, let me have a good look on how well you dolled him up.”

Steve moved back to Bucky’s front, next to Nat, and looked at the still-red lips, the flushed cheeks, and the already run-out mascara. He took Bucky’s face between his hands and looked into his eyes.

“Christ, Bucky, you look more sinful and beautiful than any wet dream I’ve ever had,” he said sincerely.

“That’s cause your dreams are really tame, Rogers,” Bucky quipped, but there was so much affection in that, too.

“Tame, huh?” Steve asked as he rubbed Bucky’s clamped nipples under the fabric and Bucky winced and moaned at the same time.

“Feel free…feel free to prove me wrong, Captain,” Bucky said, arousal clearly audible in his voice despite the discomfort.

Steve reached for his crotch and unzipped his pants, his eager cock finally freed. It was already swollen and twitching by the time fresh air hit it. While he’d never admit it now, he’d been deprived of the joys of the flesh – even his own hand – for as long as Bucky had been. He was about ready to explode, and the sight of Bucky’s mouth certainly wasn’t helping.

Bucky’s licked those ridiculously red lips at the sight of Steve’s erection. Steve wasn’t sure if Bucky was even aware, but his mouth slacked open a little in anticipation, giving Steve all the permission he needed.

Steve pushed forward, and he actually had to use all his willpower not to come on the spot when Bucky’s lips closed around the tip of his cock. Despite the wisecracking before, Bucky looked eager and submissive now, eyes looking up and studying Steve’s face, taking Steve’s erection inch by inch. His cock wasn’t even halfway in yet when Bucky’s tongue ran along the shaft, and he pulled his head back a little to flick his tongue around the head of Steve's cock, only to let it sink back in deeper again after. Steve's knees almost buckled, and he grabbed on onto either side of Bucky’s head, digging his fingers into the messy tresses.

“God, your mouth’s amazing, Sergeant,” Steve breathed and Bucky made a muffled noise of contentment, mouth stretched around the girth of Steve’s cock.

“You don’t have hold back, Captain,” Natasha said, and she gently but firmly placed her hand on the back of Bucky’s head. She twisted her fingers into Bucky’s hair and pulled to tilt his head backwards, allowing Steve to slide deeper into his Bucky’s mouth. Bucky made a little gagging sound as Steve’s cock hit the back of his throat, but he composed himself quickly, relaxing his jaws and breathing through his nose like Natasha had taught him.

Still, even now, Steve wasn’t quite in to the hilt. He looked down at Bucky, lips stretched obscenely around his girth, eyes tearing up in reflex, making the dark mascara run. Bucky was only just beginning to come apart and already he  looked like a hot mess. Steve held on to Bucky’s head and thrust in even deeper, slipping in that final inch, feeling the constricting snugness of Bucky’s throat close around him.

“You still good there, sweetheart?” Steve asked, amazed that this had actually worked. Bucky gurgled something that sounded like a yes despite the tears running freely from his eyes now.

Steve started pushing in and out, gently at first, pulsing cock pushing its way into Bucky’s throat every time he hit home.

“This is amazing,” Steve panted, barely coherent, “this is so good, you’re being so good…”

Bucky made a pleased but slightly distressed sound, and Steve was close, so close, urged on even more by Bucky’s willingness to please. Looking down at Bucky’s body, he could see the engorged member leaking precum on the little dress, staining the front of it. The slight movement of Bucky’s hips told him he was rubbing up against the fabric of it, fruitlessly attempting to get enough friction to get release.

“Not yet,” he panted, and his eyes flicked to the remote control he had left on the floor behind Bucky. Fortunately Natasha was perceptive and she dashed for it, placing her thumb on the little joystick. Steve only nodded, the ability to form sentences quickly leaving him, and he watched as her ever-so-slight motion sent the anal vibrator to its maximum setting.

Steve gasped as Bucky’s teeth grazed over his tended flesh briefly, but that only made him grab on to Bucky’s hair tighter,  his thrusts becoming less controlled as his body desperately begged for an orgasm.

“Natasha, I….” he started, but couldn’t finish his sentence. Fortunately she had a knack for knowing what people wanted from her. She had only just come into reach when he snaked one of his arms around her waist, pulling her tight as he kept his other hand on Bucky. He kissed her feverishly as he fucked Bucky’s mouth like he meant it. She helped him hold Bucky in place with her own hand, and moaned against  his mouth as his fingers trailed up from her waist along her bustier, cupping one of her breasts, and teasing the erect nipple through the fabric. No ice queen act would help her now, he knew that seeing them together aroused her. When he pulled his lips away from hers, they both looked down at Bucky kneeling in front of them, mascara and lipstick smudged on his face, tears running down his cheeks, red from lack of oxygen. He was trying so hard to be _good_ and Steve could barely take it anymore. He was holding Bucky in place with one hand, and Nat with the other, while those candid eyes were looking up at both of them expectantly, voicing no protest even when it was hard for him to take it. Nat slouched her head on Steve's shoulder, looking down at where Bucky’s lips curled around his cock with unadulterated lust. “Let go,” she whispered, and the last of his inhibitions snapped as he thrust into Bucky’s throat almost violently, ignoring tears and gagging noises as he used Bucky’s throat to chase his own pleasure. The world went blank for a few seconds when he finally went over the edge, three weeks of frustration and this night of titillation finally culminating into a powerful orgasm. Steve could hear Bucky gagging some more as semen flooded his throat. It sounded almost distant, as if Bucky was much further than kneeling at his feet. He hadn’t even realized that Natasha’s arm had sneaked up around him, holding him steady with more force that most people would give her credit for.

“No spitting, Sergeant,” he heard her order, and when Steve finally pulled out of Bucky’s mouth he was gasping for air as if oxygen was the most precious commodity in the world. He was obedient, though, and not even a drop of Steve’s load had spilled outside those ruby red lips.

“Good boy,” Natasha said, and Steve nodded in agreement with her, but wasn’t currently capable of speech. Despite his own climax, he was still as hard as he'd been going  in, his body willing and ready for another round.

When he caught his breath again and the world stopped being fuzzy, Steve pulled Bucky into a kiss, still tasting himself there.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

“You’ll continue to be good for the Captain, won’t you Sergeant?”  Bucky steadied himself up on his knees best as he could, and nodded. His lungs were full of oxygen again, and while this was rougher than he’s ever taken it from Steve, he was certainly not giving up yet.

Steve didn’t need to be told this time, and he moved back behind Bucky, admiring the exposed hole. He gently pushed Bucky forward, and eased him to bend over while holding the ropes. Bucky ended up with his cheek on the floor and his ass in the air, giving Steve an even better view. Steve caressed the perfect halves of Bucky’s cheeks, before reaching in and pulling out the curved, still vibrating plug. Bucky made a sound that was a mix of relief and protest at the loss. While the incessant stimulation of his sweet spot had ended now, he was still horny as hell and desperate for release.

Behind him, Steve inspected the plug and turned it off, finally putting an end to its incessant hum.

“You were right, Nat,” Steve grinned. “That is a little plug; You sure he’s ready for me?”

Natasha patted Bucky’s exposed ass: “Well, we wanted your present to be nice and tight for you, Captain, won’t you try it out?”

“Seriously, I had to listen to this ' _nice and tight'_ shit for three whole weeks,” Bucky said, sounding somewhat amusing because one side of his face was mushed on the floor. He tried to make it sound like one of his witty protestations, but truth was he was both terrified and excited, and more than a little aroused. Steve would definitely stretch him more than the plug had, and while part of him desperately wanted to be filled again, he was more than a little intimidated  by the thought of Steve’s cock in there after three weeks of abstinence.

Steve pressed the head of his cock against Bucky’s sphincter, and that a sight it was, that perfect little ring of pink outlined by the ropes that held his cheeks open.  Steve’s hands moved to Bucky’s hips, making sure he’d have enough leverage, and then he pushed it. Bucky’s hole gave to the pressure, but Natasha hadn’t been joking, it was tight as a glove.

“Oh, God…” Bucky breathed, and Steve wasn’t even halfway in. Bucky felt two hard smacks on his ass, and he clenched around Steve’s erection.

“Don’t use the Lord’s name in vain, Sergeant,”  Steve said behind him, mild amusement in his voice.

“Seriously, Rogers…,” Bucky panted, “…you gonna play the Catholic schoolboy while you’re sodomizing me?”

Steve only laughed, but it turned into a grunt as he pulled at the ropes and thrust in.

“Ow….ow….ahhh….” Bucky cried out as he was forced to take Steve’s full length and his face was pressed against the floor.

“Fuck, that’s so good,” Steve breathed, ands Bucky could actually _hear_ Steve slapping his own hand in front of his own mouth because of the profanity that had just come out.”

Bucky snorted in half-laughter, still adjusting to Steve’s size and girth.

“Happy birthday, Stevie,” he said, and another snort came out, ungraceful but heartfelt. Had anyone ever told them this would be happening, all those years ago in Brooklyn, he’d have laughed in their faces. Now, he was strangely okay with it. He felt a tug at the ropes – Steve pulling him up by the handles – and the motion went through the entire spider web around him, shifting pressure, making him feel all of it. Steve cock seemed to get lodged even deeper into him at the angle, and he moaned shamelessly from the aching, deep stretch inside his body. He felt Steve’s sweaty brow press against his back, and then hot, wet kisses planted between the ropes.

“I love you more than life itself, Buck,” Steve whispered as he slid an arm around his waist.

Bucky felt so full and whole, and he tried to turn his head, catching a glimpse of Steve behind him. He looked almost as messy and undone as he imagined himself to look, and fortunately he’d learned to take a hint over the years, cause he leaned over, locking his lips with Bucky’s in an over-the-shoulder kiss.

“Metaphorically, I hope, Rogers,” he whispered against Steve’s lips, “cause if you fly into the ocean again I’m borrowing Nat’s cane.”

Somewhere beside them, he could hear Natasha’s refrained chuckle.

“Uh….huuuuuh,” Steve hummed, and his teeth grazed Bucky’s shoulder as he started to slowly fuck Bucky. It was intense even now, both feeling every inch pulling out, then going back in again, savoring the torturous yet delicious friction between them.

Bucky could feel Nat’s hand on his hair, petting him as he was being impaled on Steve’s cock.

“With his legs roped together like this, it should be more snug for you,” Natasha said to Steve.

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Bucky grumbled with stony sarcasm, still trying to adjust to the painful stretch in his rectum.

“Definitely thanks for that,” Steve said as he picked up some speed, and Bucky started whimpering in sync with his thrusts.

Steve’s contented sounds of arousal urged Bucky on, and he arched his back, becoming pliant under Steve’s touch. The ropes around Bucky’s chest tightened as Steve really started using them for grip, control slowly slipping away as it became a bit easier to thrust in and out. Bucky’s moans grew louder and his entire body shook every time Steve rammed in.

Bucky could feel Steve was desperate for release, breaths growing more erratic and fucking becoming more frantic. He was grateful for the handles, because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep his balance now. Even Steve’s grip slipped eventually, landing Bucky back with his cheek on the floor, being pounded into the ground mercilessly. He felt so very exposed now, so very open, Steve’s cock going so very deep. Part of him wanted more – harder, deeper, rougher – but another part already felt on the edge of what he could take, pain mixing with pleasure as Steve Rogers chased his second orgasm.  Bucky’s moans turned into desperate whimpers as the cock inside him felt almost unbearable to take, but gave infinite pleasure too, and he longed for his own climax.

Bucky started begging, but for nothing in particular – slower, harder, less, more? – he didn’t even know.

“Oh Stevie, please please please please….,” he whimpered pathetically, but he wasn’t even sure Steve could hear, because his grunts of exertion and the slapping of flesh against flesh drowned out his pleas.

Bucky could feel the hot rod inside him pulsing, and Steve grabbed his hips hard enough to bruise a mere mortal, using Bucky for the sole purpose of his own pleasure now. After a few more deep thrusts, Bucky could feel Steve’s muscles contracting and he cried out as he went over the edge and the warm fluid of his semen flooded Bucky’s ass.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve was panting, catching his breath again, murmuring something half incoherent about how good that felt, before he pulled out of Bucky with a squelching sound.

Bucky wiggled his ass uncomfortably. He still wasn’t terribly fond of people coming inside him, but Steve insisted on it nowadays, not letting Bucky’s issues be an excuse. A little bit of come trickled out, and Steve rubbed it over Bucky’s hole with his thumb, looking at it glisten in the artificial light. Even now, his erection hadn’t subsided.

Different, more delicate fingers joined Steve’s, and Bucky realized Natasha must have moved behind him, too, and  they were both inspecting his fucked open butthole.

“You sure have some strange fetishes for a beautiful woman, did anyone ever tell you that, Natasha?” he said when he found the ability to form words again.

She pressed two fingers into him, and more semen trickled out.

“Maybe you shouldn’t underestimate beautiful women, Sergeant,” she mused as she pressed deliberately against his prostate. He felt his cock leak, but it wasn’t enough to orgasm, the touch even more frustrating now than if have been in the days before.

“Besides, “ she continued, “I was just checking if you needed  more lube, but you seem wet enough now.”

The idea made him shiver. He didn’t like feeling sloppy and messy, too many bad associations with that – but he could bear it, for now, if it made Steve happy.

Nat withdrew her fingers and pulled Steve’s hands back on Bucky’s hips. “Still all yours, Captain,” she said, and this time Steve didn’t need all that much convincing. His cock slid in easier this time, but Bucky moaned all the same – still a frustrated, horny mess.

“Hey Stevie,” he still said, deliberately letting an obnoxious tone creep into his voice. “You came twice and I didn’t at all. That’s hardly fair.”

“That so, Sergeant?” Steve asked, as he pulled him up by the ropes to sit on his knees again. Steve’s tone of voice sounded like an omen, telling him he might get more than he bargained for. Sure enough, Steve’s hands moved under the halter dress and started stimulating his dreadfully sore nipples. The whole thing was bearable if they were left alone and numbness could set it, but when someone either pulled the chain or rubbed the exposed nubs, he became painfully aware of their existence again.

“Hey, nononononono,” he protested.

“But we have to make sure to give you a good orgasm, Sergeant,” and Bucky was sure that this sort of talk was Natasha rubbing off on Steve, because Rogers sure as hell wouldn’t have said that a year ago.

Bucky voiced more protests, but he allowed himself to be handled by Steve without resistance, his back pressed against Steve’s chest as the latter was manhandling his nipples. It was almost too intense, like a sugar rush gone bad, and he wanted Steve to take his hands off, but simultaneously pressed against the touch. His nipples were sending jolts of pain and arousal even down between his legs, where  his cock was twitching helplessly between his thighs.

“I can feel you, you know,” Steve breathed against Bucky’s ear, voice sultry and lower than when he was playing the part of Captain America. He pinched Bucky’s nipples over the clamps and Bucky wailed and tugged at the ropes, but they didn’t give even an inch. “Yeah, like that,” Steve groaned in that primal voice of his. “I can feel you tighten around me.”

Bucky give up his struggle and threw his head back against Steve’s firm shoulder, letting Steve use him for pleasure like that. He felt his eyes tear up again as Steve rubbed and pinched and pulled, and pulled at the chain. Steve started fucking him again as he did it, and Bucky felt almost like a ragdoll, or a puppet, strung up by rope and guided by Steve to move in a way that pleased him.

Natasha veered into his vision again, her own hair and make-up no longer perfect, sheen of sweat on her ivory skin. Her own fingers joined Steve’s on his nipples, pupils in green eyes dilated and lips parted ever-so slightly. She didn’t come undone the same way he or Steve did, but Bucky had learned to recognize her tells.

It was almost unbearable, four hands pulling, pinching and stroking over-sensitive flesh. Bucky closed his eyes, letting it happen, desperate arousal burning hot under his overstimulated skin. Steve’s right arm move to squeeze around his waist again, and he was held tightly in place as Steve fucked him from behind, while other fingers continued to torment his nipples. Steve’s cock went in a little easier now, but the position he was bound in still made if feel bigger than it really was – and, Steve Rogers wasn’t one who should complain about size in the first place. When Natasha’s hand curled itself around his cock he sobbed his pleas for release, the tender skin on his own erect member tingling almost painfully from denied pleasure. Her movement was excruciatingly slow, and he could feel every twitch of his own cock against her wrist. Steve had slowed down too, his own rhythm dropped to be in harmony with Natasha’s.

“Please, pleasepleasepleaseplease….,” Bucky mewled desperately, but neither of them seemed to be moved by his begging, still continuing their agonizingly show rhythm.  He was trapped between two hot, sweaty bodies and he wanted to rip off what was left of their clothes. His fingers curled helpless against the constraints, the hydraulics of his left arm making a grinding noise as they tried to gain leverage that was not to be found.

He pressed his face against the crook of Natasha neck, and his teeth grazed there in frustration, clamping down gently, an echo of a real bite.

“Hmm, you want it that badly, huh, Sergeant?” she hummed as she stroked his hair and the whimpered against her helplessly: “Please, Czarina, please. I’ve been good, haven’t I?”

Finally her motion picked up speed, and he thrust into her hand as much as his predicament would allow.  He was held firmly in place between them, Steve’s arm still curled around him, Natasha’s hand jerking him, and both their spare hands on his nipples. For a moment everything was too much, but then it seemed like time moved differently and things felt lighter, his body no longer feeling its aches and constraints.

When his vision unblurred again and he snapped back to reality he was close, so close and he let himself slouch against Natasha as Steve pounded away at his ass. A few more tugs from her hand and he went over the edge, spilling his load over the dress, Natasha’s hand and his own thighs.

Bucky’s orgasm was almost like a cold shower, and the last of whatever wave of bliss he was riding before was gone now. He was once again acutely aware of the mess leaking both down his legs and from his ass. Now that his own arousal had crashed, even Steve’s cock felt strangely foreign and uncomfortable. He wriggled as if to get free, but of course the ropes would give no more than they had before.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey, hey,” Natasha said as she pushed him back against Steve, “this is about the Captain’s pleasure, remember?”

And dammit, that was the trap, wasn’t it – they’d let him have his release, but now he’d pay for that more than twofold, feeling things even more intensely than before. He wanted the rope off, the clamps off, even Steve’s cock out, and he whined almost like a petulant child. This time it was Steve who was taking none of that. By the sound of it, he was close to his own orgasm and he used the rope handles to wrangle Bucky into a good fucking position again. Steve’s teeth grazed Bucky’s right shoulder as Bucky’s had done with Natasha’s before, only they did finally sink into Bucky’s skin as he started grunting until his own completion. He smacked Bucky’s buttock, and Bucky felt himself clech around the pulsing member inside him. Then another hot load was shooting into his body and Steve’s grip on him loosened as his cock slipped out with a squelch.

Steve wiped the sweat off his brow, panting hard by supersoldier standards.

“Here, stay hydrated,” Natasha said as she handed Steve a bottle of water, which he gulped down in just one go. She offered Bucky one, too, holding it to his lips, and he drank the cool water gratefully.

“Still up for more?” Natasha asked playfully.

“Hell yeah,” Steve replied. His own cock had softened a bit, though, just a few tugs of his own hand got it back into action.

“Hey, what about me? What if I say I’m not up for it?” Bucky said, trying to have the same voice as when he was quipping, but his own exhaustion was creeping into his speech.

Natasha took his face between her hands and looked at him quite sternly.

“Sergeant, would you be lying if you said that?”

Bucky swallowed, and shiver running down his spine. For all her joking around lately, she could enforce authority when she chose to.

“Ehhh, maybe…”

She tugged at the chain connecting his nipples harder than was strictly necessary, pinching his nipples into a definitely unpleasant level. “You do remember what happens when you lie to us, don’t you?”

“Yes, Czarina,” he stammered, and not a hair on his head thought about going that route anymore. He wasn’t _that_ sore yet. Whatever punishment she’d devise would be more unpleasant.

“You’re sexy when you order him around, do you know that?” Steve asked as he tossed his empty bottle carelessly aside. If Bucky knew  one thing, it was that Steve Rogers needed to be well and truly on fire to disregard putting thing away neatly.

“Why thank you, Captain,” Natasha said as she gave him a playful wink.

“Take off your panties,” Steve said, and Bucky skipped a beat, realizing it wasn’t aimed at him, as his outfit came with no such garment. Natasha raised an eyebrow, studying Steve with genuine interest.

“Captain?” she asked.

Yes, Bucky was  a servant of two masters, but they rarely pulled rank on each other in private, and Steve directing something that sounded like an order at Natasha sounded almost foolishly brazen.

“That’s if _you_ are up for it, of course, _my queen,_ but I’d like to add I’d find that incredibly hot. And it is my birthday after all,” Steve added.

_Well played, Rogers. Lacks subtlety, but you get points for guts_ , Bucky thought to himself despite his exhaustion.

Natasha cast down her eyelashes, playing the sort of demure she most certainly wasn’t, and give Steve a little striptease as she unclipped the garters and rolled the panties off her thighs while wiggling het butt playfully. She made sure to readjust the garters after she was done – and while the red fluff on her mound was now out for anyone to see, she looked far from naked.

Steve pushed Bucky forward, so his face was closer to Natasha’s crotch.

“I want to see you please her,” Steve said. And wasn’t that just like him, Bucky thought, that the man would get off on someone else’s pleasure.

Bucky looked up at Natasha questioningly, and she gave him a little nod, signaling her permission. While Bucky did not say so often, he actually loved pleasuring people with his mouth. When his food issues weren’t acting up, he was quite _good_ at it – and yeah, part of that was Hydra training he didn’t want to think about now, but part of that was Sergeant Barnes, confident and flirtatious, confident he could give you a date you wouldn’t forget.

He licked nudged Natasha’s clit tentatively and she moaned softly but agreeably, her hands helping his head stay in position.

Steve drank in the sight of them, Natasha’s paler, less blemished skin against Bucky’s more tanned, scarred one.  His dick has lost full mast, but was reacting to the tableau in front of him with interest. He lingered on the sight of Bucky’s  head bobbing as he pleased Natasha, then moved his gaze down over the curve of his rope-covered back, down to the skirt which barely covered Natasha’s handiwork. Even when he couldn’t see it right now, his dick once again rose at the thought of Bucky’s hole being spread open by rope just for him. That tight, delicious spot waiting and ready for him, to do with as he pleased. The remnants of his own ejaculate glistened on Bucky’s bound thighs. Steve knew Bucky still wasn’t too fond of that, but the guilty craving in his gut made him realize how hot he found that. He considered himself, Steve Rogers, star spangled Catholic boy getting off on the idea of pumping his seed into his best friend, claiming him as his own that way. No, not just best friend - more, much more. Maybe Steve still wasn’t caught up on the modern lingo, and calling Bucky _partner_ made him feel like a cowboy or a business associate. But he loved Bucky even more than that. Desired him more than that. His cock twitched in agreement to that thought and Steve stroked himself. It would be easy, so easy to just come like this again….and, why not? There would be a time after that, and another, if he craved. He stroked himself as he looked at a bound, beautiful Bucky Barnes wriggling between Natasha’s thighs. She had her eyes closed and her head tilted back, her left hand entangled in Bucky’s hair and her right one on her own breast. One of her perfect pink nipples had strung out from the top of the bodice, and it was hard and inviting and she lazily traced her fingers over it.

Steve didn’t even need more than that – hell, he’d gotten off on pictures of pinups  in bathing suits in his day. With a few strong strokes he came into his hand, eyes transfixed on the almost painfully erotic bodies in front of him.

Natasha must have heard him orgasm, cause she opened her eyes and looked at the hand that was now wet with come. “Seems like a terrible waste, Captain,” she said, drawling as her own pleasure was building. Steve moved behind Bucky, lifted the dress, and wiped his fingers on Bucky’s buttocks. He whined a protest and took his mouth of Natasha.

“Stevie, don’t, it makes me feel dirty,” he pleaded, sounding almost pitiful.

That almost broke Steve heart all over again – and he had to push the wretched images of what he knew had happened to Bucky aside. They had no place here, he didn’t want this between them, not now.

Steve pushed two fingers inside Bucky’s hole, which had already retightened a bit in the absence of Steve’s cock. A little more come came out, and Steve felt Bucky flinch again.

“Bucky, sweetheart, no ” Steve said as he looked at the fluid coming out of Bucky’s hole with genuine fascination. “Don’t you know how much this turns me on? How much I love seeing the evidence of what we do together? How much I love seeing you’re mine?”

And without even thinking, Steve put his mouth of Bucky’s hole, lapping up some of his own semen, feeling the ring of muscles contract under the ministrations of his tongue.”

“Oh God,” Bucky sighed, “you can’t…it’s not…” but as Steve tongue gently teased at his entrance, he forgot what he was going to say, why it should be bad. Natasha pulled his own head back between her legs, and he licked at the wetness there eagerly, and for a few moments the world only existed of gentle tongues on sensitives spots, and Bucky was entirely on board with that.

He muffled protest against Nat’s pussy when Steve pulled away, and he was sure it would have looked comical to the outside eye, but he was just concerned with the lack of touch. A moment later, Steve hands were on his hips again, and Steve filled him with a single thrust, not worrying about hurting him anymore.

It still felt like the damn thing was going to tear him apart, but his body took it more easily now than when Steve had first entered him. Bucky still whimpered against Natasha’s skin as Steve’s cock filled him so completely.

“Keep pleasuring her,” Steve said with a commanding voice he also used in the field. Not that Bucky had even thought of stopping, but there was something reassuring about the order that he couldn’t quite explain.

“Hmmm, looks like  I’ve managed to break you in a bit already, huh?” Steve mused as he started pounding Bucky’s ass again. He must have felt the same as Bucky – that his hole was more accommodating now, still snug but quicker to stretch to Steve girth.

And God, somehow that was hot to him. Bucky still didn’t really see himself as submissive in the traditional way. He didn’t enjoy it in the ways some people he googled on the internet seemed to do. It was, quite simply, the way he had found to function. But he had learned that penetration could give him an odd sort of comfort and even sexual gratification. The thought of being broken in again by Steve – not Hydra, or whichever stranger – made his dick rise in attention. If this could be all there was, Steve getting pleasure from him - the heat of his body on him, _in_ him - he could learn to love that. No, he already loved that, if he dared to be honest despite lingering shame.

He pulled his mouth away from working Natasha’s clitoris and said softly but intelligible: “Please break me in more, Captain. I’m here for your pleasure.”

His words urged the Captain on, tugging on the ropes and pounding without mercy now, making his butt jiggle with every hard thrust. Natasha didn’t even smack him for interrupting her pleasure, only grinned and pulled him back after he was done speaking.

“Good boy, you’re being so good,” she said as her fingers tangled in his hair again. 

Steve’s unforgiving rhythm kept going and going, and a dull ache started to spread though Bucky’s ass from the force of it. He tried to see it as something worthy of pride, a badge of honor for pleasing Steve so well. But after a few more minutes he just started to crave release. He wanted to come again, or to have some reprieve for his sore bottom, or both.

Then it hit him, like a lightning bolt, and damn it was _obvious._ Steve Rogers was a goddamn gentleman, and he wouldn’t come before a lady did. So Bucky worked Natasha’s clitoris, making her moan and twitch. She phased between looking down on him in a sort of intoxicated, almost drowsy way, and having her eyes shut in pleasure. He knew this was rare, too, because even in bed she’d often exercised control over herself most of all. He wanted to drown in that, that one exception she had carved for herself, those rare glimpses of vulnerability she gave to him and Steve. He missed his hands now, knowing she welcomed both hot flesh and cool metal with equal joy.

Bucky worked Natasha with his tongue until she quivered and pulled his hair at her own orgasm. Her knees almost gave, but she found a way to compose herself, as she always did. Part of him craved that he could make her unravel more one day, another part felt comforted by that last part of control she never lost. She’d keep him safe, even if she was close to her own walls faltering.

She pulled away, chest heaving beautifully as she struggled for more air. The grip on his hair softened, and she stroked his hair lovingly.

“You did good. You’re doing so good,” she panted.

Steve did not need more encouragement than that. He pulled the ropes so hard Bucky could feel them moving and digging into his skin everywhere. He was pounding into Bucky now, drawing almost fully out only to sink back in fully at full speed. Bucky lungs felt almost forced into a gasp with every thrust, and he was really aware of the soreness getting worse.

“Ow, ow, ow…” he panted with every thrust now, eyes getting wetter involuntarily.

“Just a little more, sweetheart, you feel so good,” Steve cooed, but didn’t go easier on him.

It couldn’t have been much longer after that – a minute or two at best – but it felt like an eternity. Finally, Steve gave him a last few brutal thrusts, and shot his load inside him. As Steve let go of his grip on the ropes, Bucky collapsed on his side. He remained lying in a sort of fetal position, completely wrecked, with fresh cum leaking out of his hole.


	11. Chapter 11

Bucky might have lost a little time, because the next thing he was aware of was Natasha kneeling next to him and his head being pulled on her lap. He was positioned on his side, which felt a bit strange with the ropes, but not terribly uncomfortable. The metal arm could support most of his weight.

A washcloth carefully wiped the sweat off his face, cool water feeling so good on flushed skin. He breathed against the hot flesh of her thighs. The breath felt almost heavy in his own chest, rocking his own body gently. He felt sore and tired – but it wasn’t a _bad_ sort of tired. It felt almost like an echo of what he’d felt like after a free day of playing in the streets and doing chores for his parents, and occasionally protecting Steve. The memory of it still lingered in his bones – it must have always been there, even when they had tried to wipe it from his mind. He heard Steve’s voice, feeling more distant than it actually was.

“Hey, pal, I’m going to clean you up a bit  here, okay?”

Bucky nodded lazily on Natasha’s lap, not even wasting energy on turning around. Another cool washcloth made its way over his thighs, over his buttocks and between his crack.  He sighed contently. While he knew Steve wasn’t lying when he said the semen turned him on, Bucky savored the feeling of being clean again. He felt Steve move, his radiating heat shifting higher up. He blinked a few times to get the tears out of his eyes, until his vision unblurred, and he found himself looking into Steve’s baby blues. If anyone had been looking at them from the sky, they surely would have thought it was a curious sight: two muscular men, both with their heads on a beautiful woman’s lap, looking at each other longingly. He felt Natasha carefully running her fingers over his scalp in a soothing motion, and he could see she was doing the same for Steve. Then Steve’s hand reached for his face, cupping it, and Bucky was pulled into a kiss that was feverish and desperate, but gentle. It went on for a few minutes, tasting each other, claiming each other – soft lips touching and sometimes teeth teasing, and when they did finally come apart, Bucky knew it would never be enough, even if it were hours or days. He let out a malcontent whine, and Steve grinned before he kissed Bucky on the forehead and kissed down past his nose, back to his lips. Bucky moaned into Steve’s mouth with intent, and he swore he could feel Steve’s mouth corners curl up at the sound in delight. When their lips parted a second time, he could see Steve’s smile.

“You having a good birthday there, Captain?” he asked.

“Pretty damn fantastic, actually,” Steve replied. He could hear Natasha snort as she repressed her own laughter.

“How are you holding up, Sergeant?”

“Bit sore, a lot tired,” Bucky replied truthfully, “but you might get a few more rounds out of me.”

“That so, Sergeant?” Steve teased as he nipped Bucky’s shoulder.

“Don’t make me change my mind, Captain” Bucky all but grunted.

Steve moved behind him to spoon him, his not-yet-subsided erection slipping between Bucky’s buttcheeks. Bucky’s own cock twitched at the sensation.

“You don’t look like a man who can change his mind,” Steve voice resonated, low, against the skin of his neck. His fingers traced along the intricate ropework that ran over Bucky’s legs.

Steve was enjoying this, savoring it…Bucky’s perfect form so ready, so willing. All he’d have to do was _push_ and he’d be inside of that tight heat again. Bucky writhed underneath his touch, knowing what was about to come. Steve kissed down Bucky’s neck, down to the shoulders where he could feel the tension of holding this position. Steve moved left, down to the scarred skin that connected to metal limb. Less than a year ago, still, Bucky would have pushed him away - protested at this strange intimacy they now shared – but as Steve brushed his lips softly over ruined skin, Bucky just whined softly: “I love you, _Stevie._ ”

These were the moments that blurred the lines, the real people bleeding through the scene - they had petrified Steve at the beginning. He still couldn’t say he understood all of it even now, but he had come to realize that if nothing else, the feelings, were real. His own started deep in his gut, a tiny spark that had been there since the day he had first shook Bucky’s hand that had grown to an all-consuming fire that burned down to the essence of his very soul.

“I love you too, Buck,” he whispered, grabbing his hips and pushing in. The little gasp that Bucky let out on entry only made him want _more_ and he wrapped his arm tightly around Bucky’s waist, holding him in place as he took him from behind.

Both of their heads were still on Natasha’s lap, sweaty cheeks rubbing over sweaty thighs, and Steve looked up for a moment, seeing green eyes look down on them with curiosity. He loved that one, too. Another love than he had for Bucky –but one also born of friendship, now grown to a passion that seared underneath his skin.

“You good there?” he asked, but she only nodded, running her fingers through his sweaty hair. This was new for Steve, too, and fatigue was setting in, self-restrain wavering. He could truly have it all _ Bucky, Natasha, this evening, this moment. Growing up, he had never though he’d one day be so loved. Or that his body could feel so good, that satisfying burn of physical exertion that only ever felt unhealthy when he was mall and frail. His fingers tugged at Bucky’s dress and he could feel it ripping – simple cloth no match for his strength.  He had not intended it, but now simply went for it, ripping off the garment in rags, groaning as his own passion built.

It was feral, almost, their struggle for pleasure. Steve pulled Bucky in for another kiss and tugged on the nipple clamps. Bucky groaned and his teeth sank into Steve’s lower lip – the pressure beyond playful this time, close enough to drawing blood if they dug just a little deeper. Steve was beyond caring. His youth had made him used to pain. He didn’t quite _need_ it, in all the twisted ways Bucky did, but he also did not _mind_ it, and he could take his pleasure with a flavor of it. He only tightened his grip around Bucky’s waist more, pinning him in place, fucking him hard and deep, locked in the strange intimacy of their mouths being held together by teeth.

Bucky was half delirious, his breath almost knocked out of him with every thrust. He was sore and tired and sweaty, very much aware of his moist hair pressing against Natasha’s thigh. He held Steve’s lip between his teeth almost angrily, part of him wanting Steve to hurt – not really angry at him, but angry in general, angry at Hydra into making him what he was now. As Steve pulled on the chain of the clamps again, a sharp pain erupted in his nipples, but the intensity of it went down from his chest to his crotch like lighting.  There was more pleasure with his anger  – the anger that this ultimately aroused him, that despite the pain and fatigue and discomfort, he didn’t want Steve to stop yet. He growled into his mouth, and he could swear he could taste the faint coppery tinge of blood. Steve moaned into it, then finally smacked Bucky’s ass when he could no longer take it. Bucky yelped and his teeth lost grip on Steve’s lip. Steve’s right arm remained around his waist, while the left moved to tangle in his hair, pulling Bucky’s head back. Bucky felt Steve’s heavy breathing against his neck as his ass was pounded, and  growled as he took it.

Steve had gotten good at reading him, because he whispered: “It’s okay to be angry, Sergeant, let it out if you want.”

“Fuck…” Bucky grumbled, but it wasn’t really meant for Steve or for Natasha. He bit his own lip and made another growling sound. “Fuck Hydra, fuck this bullshit,” he added, but despite the soreness in his bum he bucked against Steve now, meeting his thrusts as well as he could, letting his head be pulled back by his hair. How many times would Steve have to be inside him, he wondered, for him to forget those other cocks? For his body to forget what it was trained to take? How many touches for him to heal? Maybe it would never be enough, he realized, and leaned in against Steve angrily.

Then Steve’s lips were on his neck, kissing him hungrily but softly, and he felt like he was being pulled back, like he was _home_ and he let Steve ground him.

“Touch me,” he panted, almost commanding, and he knew Steve would not refuse him now. His hand moved from Bucky’s waist to his crotch, wrapping his fingers around Bucky’s cock. Even after the serum, Steve still had an artist’s fingers, moving skillfully until Bucky filled up under his touch fully.

Bucky arched his back and ground into Steve almost desperately, meeting Steve’s thrusts and matching his rhythm. The sound it made was almost obscene, and soon the pounding became hard to bear again. He struggled for his own pleasure like a desperate man, fucking into the tightness of Steve’s fist on one end and his prostate being hammered on the other. He grit his teeth again and a guttural, almost animalistic sound made its way from his gut to his lips. As his body approached an almost feverish climax, his vision blanked out completely.

“Come for me,” Steve whispered against his cheek - and Bucky heard himself scream, like in a it was someone else, when he spilled himself over Steve’s hand.

Steve himself was still chasing his own orgasm, not stopping when Bucky climaxed, letting Bucky endure a few more minutes of pounding.

“You punk, are you drawing it out?” Bucky grunted as some of his senses started returning to normal and his ass was desperate for some reprieve.

The reply was a hard spank on his ass, which made him tighten up, and feel the next thrust all the more.

“Owwwww,” he whined, almost petulantly, exaggerating for effect.

That got him two more smacks on his buttock, then Steve grabbed his hair again, holding onto it for dear life as he fucked him with an almost primal ferocity, until he came with a grunt and Bucky felt Steve’s hot seed deep inside him.


End file.
